Everything changes
by GleekAnnette17
Summary: Rachel and Finn retrun from summer break with a big unexpected secret, a new girl myserious new girl joins glee club bringing changes for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything glee.

Arthors Note: This is my first Finchel story so I really hope you guys like it. Let me know what you guys think.

Summary:Can Finn and Rachel survive anything? What happens when a mysterious new girl joins Glee club with unexpected secrets, big changes are made for the glee club.

Chapter 1

Rachel's P.O.V

Its almost the end of summer break. I never thought that I would be where I am this year. When Finn admitted that he would have given up everything to kiss me one more time in New York; I knew he was the one. What would an 18 year old know about love and soul mates? As an artist I went with what my heart was telling me. And my heart told he was the one.

Finn and I went on vacation at the begging of summer break alone to Columbus. My dads weren't thrilled that was I spending time alone with Finn in the big city, but agreed because they knew how much Finn means to me. So we stayed at a hotel.

Flashback

"Finn why are we here?" I asked putting my suitcase in a nice hotel room.

"I wanted us to be far from all the drama in Lima. I love you more than life itself Rachel." Finn explained softly. "I have something to show you." Finn took out a letter.

"Dear. Mr. Hudson,

I am happy to inform you that Julliard is please to have you attend here this winter. We look forward to having you here.

Best regards."

Rachel froze for a moment. She looked up at Finn "You applied to Julliard?"

"No, not exactly. Some rep from there saw us perform and offered me a scholarship. He like the final kiss, said something about having passion or something."

I jumped on Finn kissing him. "I love you. I'm so proud of you…..I got into Julliard too."

Finn kissed Rachel back.

"You inspire me to be the best." Finn said sweetly. He stood up and then got on one knee. Was this real? "Rachel Barry ever since I first kissed you I knew you had some kind of hold on me. I know were still in high school, but I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of marring me?'

I looked at Finn with tears on my eyes "yes"

He picked me up, and kissed me.

"I Rachel, choose you Finn as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderness, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents, to lend you strength for all your dreams. Finn, you have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You're everything I needed. All my prayers have been answered and all my dreams have come true. I know our love is heaven-sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward you wont walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and arms are your home. I give you my life forever ." I said to Finn as I put his ring on his wedding finger.

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give me all that I wanted to give her? Rachel Barbra Barry when I met you I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life. Today I join that life with yours forever. Today I chose you to be my life partner. I promise to be the joy of your heart. Rachel I promise to be laugh with you when times are goes, and to suffer with you when times are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over." Finn said to me as put the ring on my finger. I was wearing an ice white prom dress. I didn't want a fancy dress, so I got one from a prom store.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.' the minister said. Its official I'm tied to Finn forever.

End of flashback

I smiled touching my belly. It was hard, but nothing showing yet. Finn hugged me closer to his nude body.

"Hay sexy whatcha have on your mind?" Finn Hudson, MY husband asked.

"I was just thinking about the day you asked me to marry you, and our weeding " I replied I rolled around to face him.

"I love you Rachel Hudson." Finn said kissing me. I could feel him brushing on me. It was still weird to hear him call me that. "Why don't we see if we can make another baby?"

"No more babies Finn. One baby is enough for now." I kissed him back.

I never thought I would actually be a virgin when I married Finn, but I was. Never in a million years though I would be a mom this soon. A life was growing inside my body. One that was made by two people that truly love one another, a life that I know in my heart is going to be a joyful person when it arrives because it going to be surrounded by two people that are going to love it more than the world…. I gave in, and kissed Finn heavily. This was the start of something greater.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I know chapter one was short. I hope you guys like what i have coming. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated Please review, It keeps me motivated. Thanks everyone.

Chapter 2.

Finn and Rachel walked into the school together hand in hand. No one knew that they had gotten married over the summer, other Kurt and Blain of course. Rachel took a deep breath. Her stomach was feeling funny.

"Relax babe." Finn said sweetly.

"I'm trying to, but what are they gunna think Finn. Rachel Barry the big star got hitched and knocked up or the Glee loser hot hitched just to hide the fact the she's has one in the oven. I dot think I can do this. " Rachel said in a concerned tone.

"Who cares what they think. Yes we're crazy for getting married in high school, but so what. No looking back now." Finn smiled he lead Rachel to the choir room.

"Great to see you Finn. Rachel." Quinn smiled sweetly.

Quinn tried to change over the summer. She didn't want to be just the popular girl in school anymore. She wanted a purpose for her life.

"Great to see you too Quinn." Finn smiled back.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"You can say it was eventful." Kurt said as he walked into Glee club.

"She was asking me, not you bro." Finn said to Kurt.

"It was very eventful." Finn repeated Kurt. He smiled and put his left hand on Rachel's shoulder, exposing his weeding ring.

"You got married!" Quinn said in a very loud and shocked tone. _'So much for change.' _she thought.

Mr. Schue had walked into the choir room along with Jesse St. James. Everyone else stood very still. Their eyes were wide opened, they all had their eyes on Finn and Rachel.

"Did I hear her correctly. Did you and Rachel get marred?" Mr. Schue asked Finn.

"Yeah you heard correctly. We got married at the beginning of summer. Rachel is no longer Rachel Barry, its Hudson." Finn said with a grin on his face. His grin was meant for Jesse.

"This is a joke right?" Jesse asked in confusion.

Before Finn could say another word Rachel ran out of the room holding her mouth.

"Let me guess, you knocked her up?" Santana finally spoke. "So like you Finn, you knock her up and then get married so it doesn't look bad."

"Rachel and I got married before she got pregnant. So if all of you are wondering I deflowered Rachel Barry." Finn gloated "Sorry Jesse, she's mine. I guess she didn't care about you enough seeing as you couldn't do the job yourself."

"I could have if she wasn't so in love with you." Jesse snapped.

"Well she is, and she's expecting my kid."

"You destroyed her future Finn." Jesse said as he walked away.

"Finn I never though you would be the one getting married and having kids in high school." Mr. Schue said in a perplexed tone.

"It wasn't planned. I just care about Rachel and I….I got into Julliard with Rachel. So We're moving to New. York after graduation right after our baby is born. We want to raise the baby around the arts. What better way to do that than in New. York." Finn explained in a passionate tone.

"Dude is daddy mode already taken over?" Puck asked "You're all gushy and shit. Its kinds creepy"

"Yeah looks like it." Finn replied. Rachel walked back into the room looking pale. Everyone stared at her.

"You can all stop staring already. Yes I'm with child in high school, but I'm also married. So please if you have something to say, I suggest you say it now." Rachel sternly.

"I have something to say." Jesse said inmedatly

"Of you course you would." Finn rolled his eyes.

"How can you let your future slip away from you?" Jesse asked as he walked up to Rachel.

"I didn't let my future slip away. Not that its any of your business, Finn and I have everything planned." Rachel said "Your only mad because you weren't the one that get into my pants."

"I would have waited for you if you had given me the chance." Jesse said.

"You are so full of it." Finn said trying to keep a straight face. But wanted to laugh in his face. "That's why you left Rachel's room when you tried to get in her pants. Dude that's not waiting."

"How did you know about that?" Jesse asked.

"Umm I don't know, maybe because I'm married to her. Your dumber than I thought. She told me everything. I mean everything." Finn laughed. "Oh and Puck seriously? You of all people tried to get into her pant?"

"Someone had to deflower the Jewish princess." Puck replied.

"I did that, thank you very much." Finn smiled. Mr. Shue had enough teen sex talk for one day, he tried to change to subject.

"Where are you both living?" Mr. Shue asked.

"We live in my room. I wanted to move out, but my dads want me to help with my pregnancy." Rachel smiled "Finn is working with Burt."

"Well congratulations to both of you" Mr. Schue said giving Finn a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Schue." Finn smiled.

The class sat down.

"So how dose it feel to have guilt free sex? Puck asked Rachel.

"Noah my sex life is none of anyone's business" Rachel replied turning her head the opposite way.

"Come one Barry, not even a little detail?" Puck asked innocently.

"Fine" Rachel gave in "It's amazing. There are you happy?"

"Yup. You two really must get it on if you got one in the oven that quickly." Puck said with a smile on his face.

"You have no idea what Rachel is like in bed." Finn whispered to Puck.

"Finn!" Rachel looked at Finn with wide eyes.

Summer brought great changes. Puck took Loren by her hand, they were still strong and Loren but weren't jumping into marriage like Finn and Rachel had. Blain joined McKinley High for senior year. Becoming a great asset to Glee.

Quinn thought she was ready to make a fresh start, but Finn and Rachel's marriage had become more than she could handle. She didn't care about being popular anymore, she wanted to leave high school with something to show for it. Despite that Rachel had gotten married to Finn and was expecting a child Rachel had become the most popular girl in school over night. Naturally Quinn had become angry for everything. She had spent the entire summer trying to get in shape so she could come back stronger. She spent hours working out to get her abs back.

"How could he chose that Jew over me." Quinn thought as she jogged one morning on the tracks at McKinley High. "What dose she have that I don't? I'm prettier than her, more popular. What is it about her? Quinn went on and on in her head.

As she walked towards the girls locker room she saw someone near by. Quinn didn't know that it was. A person perhaps; this mysterious person was sitting in a corner in a dark shadow. Confused by this Quinn got closer to see who it was. But before Quinn could get any closer the person got up, and walked away. Quinn didn't understand why she was so curious about the strange person she had never seen. After that day Quinn didn't see that girl for again until another three months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (three months later)

Fall came around, one foggy morning Quinn walked into the girls locker room to hit the showers, she was stopped when heard someone singing to Edwin McCains famous 'I'll be.'

"_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide, and I'll be better when I'm older." _she sang.

Quinn got closer to see a girl with long honey blond, extremely thin; maybe even too thin. Her face was pale and lifeless. She had a voice just as good as Rachel's. Without a sound Quinn walked away. Later than day Quinn saw the same girl getting her books from her locker. Except the girl was wearing baggy, torn cloths. Her hair was hidden in a black hat.

Quinn nervously walked up to her "Hi I'm Quinn Fabray, former captain of the cheerios.' Before she continued the girl cut her off.

"I know who you are, we've had any classes together since freshman year. What do you want from me?" the girl seemed angry and annoyed.

"I…I…heard you singing in the girls locker room earlier today. You have an amazing voice." Quinn smiled.

"Thanks, but what's your point. I mean you didn't know I existed until you saw me alone a few months back, and heard me sing today. So why would even try to even speak to me. I'm no one?"

"You knew I was in the locker room? you were the person in the shadows I saw?" Quinn questioned. The person sitting in the dark was this girl was a serious attitude.

"Yeah I saw you. So Point Fabray, what do you want from me? I know its not getting Finn back because I heard that he and Berry I mean Hudson…got hitched and if I'm correct she's expecting HIS baby. So I'm still curious on what you want from me? I don't have all day." the girl said. The girl crossed her arms. Her face seemed angry.

"Join Glee club. Rachel isn't singing very much due to the whole pregnancy thing. Like I care about show Choir. But your just as good as her. Please say you'll join.' Quinn responded innocently.

The girl paused for a moment.

"What its in for you?" the girl said without emotion. "You don't care about Glee, so why do you care?"

"You would be a great addition to the club. We need more voices. Is that so wrong?"

"Fine I'll join." the girl gave in.

Quinn jumped on excitement "You wont regret this.'

"I already am, but I need an extra curricular activity." the girl said closing her locker.

"You wont regret it" Quinn smiled. The girl began to walk away.

"You said that already'

"I didn't get your name?" Quinn asked politely

"Juliana. I go by Lia. Do not call me Julie you got that?" the girl said disappearing.

"Lia it is." Quinnn replied in a confused tone. This girl was beyond rude, even more than Santana.

Quinn smiled, she turned around to see Finn and Rachel sharing a sweet kiss. His left hand touched Rachel's face. For a moment she felt angry and jealous that Finn ended up with her. She approached them carefully.

"Don't you have a room you can do that?" Quinn said in a bitchy tone.

"We do, but that can wait until tonight." Rachel smiled. It made Quinn angry knowing how often Rachel gave it up to Finn. Being pregnant was no exception.

"So it looks like your dreams of going to Broadway is over now that you have a person to look after."

"Actually Quinn, we're still moving to New York. Rachel's dads got us an apartment near the Julliard campus. The school has a great daycare center." Finn replied happily touching Rachel's baby bump.

"This baby is going to be so loved." Rachel smiled her hand on her growing bump. Finn put his hands on top of Rachel's. She looked at Finn with more love than ever. Their baby was on the way. They had their happily ever after.

"We're having a girl." Finn smiled sweetly. "We found out just yesterday."

"Wonderful. At least I wont be around to see that kid turn into another Berry." Quinn said

annoyed "You might want to know I got someone to replace you in Glee club Rachel. Her name is Lia, and she's just as good as you. I think she might even replace you."

"That's so nice of you Quinn. Someone else needs to take the glee club to victory at nationals now that I cant dance anymore." Rachel smiled looking down at her baby.

"So you're really planning on stepping down as lead vocalist?"

"I already have Quinn, someone new should carry my torch. This baby needs to be well taken care of. I cant be dancing anymore. Besides Mercedes, Tina, Britney and Santana are doing a great job with Glee." Rachel smiled sweetly. "Have her audition today after school."

"Great.' Quinn smiled waking away.

'_What the hell happened to selfish Rachel?' she was better to pick on'_ Quinn though

Later that day before glee started Quinn stood in front of the class giving them a quick note before Lia walked in.

"Before you meet the new girl, I wanted to let you guys in on a few things. She isn't much to look at. She goes by Lia, not Julie. Oh and she has the worst attitude ever. Worse than Puck or Santana." Quinn advised

"Sweet my new partner in crime." Puck smiled.

"Trust me Puck, she's not even close." Quinn replied. She sat down. Lia walked into the choir room. Everyone from glee looked at her. Lia didn't where any make up, her eyes were dead and lifeless. It was as if she were dead outside.

Mr. Shue walked up to Lia happily.

"I'm Mr. Shue, you must be Lia?" Mr. Shue smiled, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, that's me. So is this were I'm going to be auditioning?" Lia asked.

"A snob isn't going to get far in here." Jesse said.

"Oh like you would know any different." Kurt replied. "I bet your still upset for the Finchel thing."

"Now that's none for your business now is it?" Jesse shot back.

"Rachel is my sister in-law so yeah it is my business. I was the one that helped Finn with his weeding vows and picking out Rachel's WHITE dress by the way." Kurt replied.

"So what do have up your sleeve?" Mr. Shue asked kindly turning his attention to the girl.

The class whispered left and right.

"Is that the girl that Quinn said she's as good as Rachel?" Artie asked. Looking at Lia, there was nothing special to look at.

"Impossible, she looks homeless. Not much to look at if you ask me.' Santana replied. She crossed her arms.

"I warned you." Quinn simply said.

"Leave her alone you guys. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Finn interjected.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk daddy" Santana explained "Look at where you are."

"What dose my being a father have to do with anything." Finn said holding Rachel. His hands were on her baby bump.

Finn was falling even more in love with wife and child with each passing day. He was always kissing Rachel's bump or holding it. He loved being close to his child. Even if she was still growing.

"It doesn't, I just needed to call you that before your kid did." Santana smiled her evil smile.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"You would think after the Quinn thing he would have thought twice about knocking up Rachel." Puck implied.

"Its different with Rachel. I know for a fact that the baby is mine." Finn responded.

"Can we please talk about something other than Finn and Rachel?" Jesse said annoyed.

"At right everyone Lia has the floor." Mr. Shue said taking a seat.

"I'm Lia Rivers. I'm going to be singing 'The last song' by Amy Lee." the music

"It figures she's goth." Santana pointed out.

"Goth requires heavy makeup and worship to the underworld. Something you know a little bit about Santana.' Lia remarked. Santana was left speechless.

'SHHH' Blain whispered

The music began playing.

" _Sparkle and grey, Through my own veins… Anymore than a whisper. Any sudden movement of my heart, And I know, I know I have to watch them pass away. Just get through this day. Give up my way, You could be anything. Give up my way and lose myself. Not today that to much guilt away _

_Sicken in the sun u dare tell me u love, but held me down and screamed you wanted me to die. Honey u know u know I'd never hurt u that way your just so pretty in your pain _

_Give up my way. I could be anything. Make my own way, without your senseless… _

_Hate…. Hate… .hate.….hate…. hate _

_And run, run, run and hate me if it feels good. I cant feel your pain anymore. _

_You lied to me but I'm older now and I'm not crying baby. Demanding my response don't bother breaking the door down. I found my way out, and you'll never hurt me again. _

The Class went silent, but began applauding.

"Need I say more?' Quinn smiled.

Mr. Shue smiled, but amazed. "Welcome to new directions.'

Lia simply nodded her head. As soon as the bell rang Lia walked out of the class without a single word.

"Now that was very unprofessional." Jesse said immediately. "She shouldn't be allowed in this club. She'll destroy everything."

"Why are you still talking?" Kurt said to Jesse.

"Who is this girl that I've never seen her here?' Mercedes asked curiously.

"She said that she's been here since freshman year.' Quinn replied.

"That's impossible I know just about everyone at this school. Even the new students.' Santana. "Did you see the way she's dressed. No way she was that voice, she cant join Glee club'

"We need her voice." Kurt interjected. "She's good and now that Rachel stepped down as lead we really need that voice.'

"So your saying that none of us are good enough to win nationals?" Mercedes asked in an offended tone.

"You all have amazing voices but we need someone to hit those high notes and honestly not a lot you can do that.' Kurt explained.

"Rachel why cant you just sing leads anymore?" Brittany asked innocently

"Because my due date is around nationals. I'll win regional's for you guys but I cant stand sing and dance in heels for national. I'm sorry to let you all down, but we need her." Rachel smiled sympathetically.

"You just had to get knocked up didn't you?" Mercedes commented.

"Hay leave her alone you guys. The point is we still have a chance to win." Finn spoke.

Everyone got up without a word.

As Finn and Rachel left the choir room they saw Lia by her locker.

"I'm Rachel Hudson, I wanted to personally welcome you to Glee club.' Rachel shook her hand.

"Lia, and thanks for standing up for me in there." Lia didn't smiled.

"Its my pleasure, we really are look forward to having you on a team." Rachel smiled.

"If you have to join Glee, you might want to start dressing better and changed the attitude." Jess said as he walked out of the choir room.

"Go screw yourself St. Jackass." Lia said in a mean tone. "I should go. Its nice meeting you" Lia said to Finn and Rachel before she walked away.

"That was very rude to say to an elder." Jesse said as Lia walked away.

"Bother her again, I'll let her eat you alive jackass." Finn said to Jess "I'm sure she can.'

Jesse rolled his eyes and walked away.

Finn looked at Rachel with a confused look on his face. "I don't think she likes us very much'

"Give her time Finn, she's been invisible for a long time. Its going to get some getting us to being in the spot light." Rachel explained sweetly.

"I guess, but there's just something about her that's off."

"Be nice, make her feel welcome." Rachel said looking into Finns eyes.

"That's why I married you." Finn leaned down to kiss his wife. "You try to the best in everyone.'

"I blame you. You make me want to be the better person." Rachel smiled as she stretched for a kiss. Finn leaned down with a smile. The kiss was short, but tender.

As they drove home Finn looked at the road confused.

"You keep having that same look." Rachel spoke as reached for Finns hand "What's on your mind honey?'

"I cant stop thinking about Lia, there's something off about her. I don't know what it is, but something's off.' Finn explained in confusion. "And that name. I heard her name is Juliana. Why would you change your name to something so different?"

"Baby are you sure your not over analyzing it? So she's cold and her nickname is nothing like her real name. She might have something going on that we don't know. Maybe she's like Puck and Santana for no reason'

"Pucks dad left him, and Santana cant except her sexuality. Lia is far deeper, its like she's lifeless. Anyone that has talent the way she dose shouldn't hide it. You don't."

"You have to understand I was just an over emotional girl with talent that didn't care about anything else, until I found you. Maybe she's just looking for someone to see her.'

"I'm telling you there's more to her, she's dead Rachel. You and Kurt need to bring her to life. She's like my mom before she married Burt. I gave her happiness, but she was lifeless.' Finn said kissing Rachel's hand. "Please help her, for me?"

"I promise to do what I can to help her, no guarantees. If she's as far gone as you say she is there's no way of knowing of she'll come back." Rachel promised.

"Thank you, that's all I want" Finn smiled his million his crooked smile.

In the mean time Lia walked home alone in the poring rain. When she entered a small home she was surrounded by noises, things breaking, children screaming and crying. Screams from voices from the kitchen. Lia walked into a room with five other kids and closed the door to study. The noises went on.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hay guys thanks for the sweet comments. I got way more finchel coming up in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 4

The next morning in Glee club Lia walked in with her head down. She had a hoddie over her hat. She sat farthest from the rest of the class.

"What the hell is her problem?' Santana asked. Her face was cold.

"She's just new, we should introduce our self's.' Tina suggested, Tina walked over to Lia with a smile. "I'm Tina, its nice to meet you."

"Yeah, its great to meet you." Lia replied. Artie wheeled over to her.

"You should sit with the group, after all you are the lead vocalist now. Sit in the middle." Artie said taking her and leading her to center of the room.

"FYI Santana I bite back.' Lia threatened when she realized that Santana was looking at her with blood shot eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Santana asked in a shocked voice

"I know everyone. I'm invisible remember, we see everything.' Lia replied ad turned her attention to the front of the class.

"So what's your favorite band?' Blain asked as he sat next to Lia.

Lia looked at everyone in uncertainty. No one had ever asked her those types of questions. She wasn't us to being the center of attention. Or at least she forgot what it felt like.

"Evanescene. I enjoy how Amy Lee uses imagery in her music." Lia explained.

"Nice choice of music." Tina smile.

"I suppose.' Lia lifted her shoulders not knowing what to say next. "I'm sure there's better music than that."

"You haven't herd music until you've listened to Bon Jovi" Finn said as he and Rachel walked into the choir room hand in hand. They sat behind Lia.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Hudson.' Santana mocked. "You two get hitched and knocked up and still mange to be popular.'

"I think its sweet' Lia said without a smile. Finn quickly looked at her to see if she hand life in her eyes.

"_Why do I care about this girl. What is about her that makes me want to help her?' _Finn thought.

"Give her time.' Rachel whispered under her voice. Finn nodded, taking his seat with Rachel.

"So you don't think we're crazy for getting married in high school?" Finn asked intrigued.

"No, not at all. I would have thought you two were crazy for getting married if you had been each others first relationships. I mean most people get married to the first person that they date and not give other people a chance. But the fact is, both of you have had other relationships so you both know what you want." Lia spoke.

"See, her I like." Kurt spoke from behind Lia. "You really know about life.'

"Maybe.' Lia responded.

Mr. Shue walked into the class with a hug grin on his face. "Good morning everyone. So today in honor of our new member I thought we should get to know her just a little bit more. Over the next few months I want you all dig into your deepest emotions and find a song that best describes your darkest time. Its your choice if you want to do this with or without a partner."

"I don't understand how that honors Lia?" Puck asked. "No offense."

"None taken. Where's St. Jackass. I haven't hurt an insult from him yet" Lia said vaguely.

"He's coaching Vocal adrenaline today." Mr. Shue replied.

"Like I said St. Jackass" Lia replied.

"Lia you picked out a very emotional song for your audition. I think its time to feel. Dig through all the things your feeling or felt at one time or another." Mr. Shue explained. "Class dismissed. Lia would you please stay behind for a moment?"

Everyone walked quickly out of the class. They began whispering their ideas for this assignment.

"Mr. Shue is everything okay?" Lia asked as she sat on a chair.

"Yes in fact, I wanted to see how your doing?" Mr. Shue said leaning on the piano.

"I'm fine, first day of glee and Santana is trying to put me in my place and Jesse hates me…. Honestly think I don't belong here." Lia explained sadly. "I'm not the group type or team for that matter. I mean I used to do gymnastics but I did it alone. I never did teams stuff."

"Just let them get to know you. I'm sure they will love you."

"I'm not the type to get to close to people. I've been in all your Spanish classes and you don't even know who I am. What dose that tell you?"

Mr. Shue was silent for a moment. _'Burn' _he thought.

"I don't recall seeing you in any of my classed. I'm so sorry.'

Lia stood up and began walking towards the door "Its okay, I'm used to people forgetting about me."

Everyone forgot about her. No one ever remembered her, her own family never called her. She never saw them, except holidays. Lia headed off to the gym. She put on the new leo she got for Christmas. She stretched for five minutes before she got on the balance beam. Being in the air helped her think.

"You should compete again Juliana. Your very talented." a woman said from the shadows.

"I don't compete anymore." Lia said as she walked out of the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me that all of you like my story.

Chapter 5

Will was sitting in Emma's office.

"Emma there's this new girl in glee. She has this amazing voice. She almost reminds me of Rachel. Her name is Juliana Rivers. She said she's was in my Spanish class. I cant remember her, how can I forget about a girl that looks homeless and has searching eyes. She's talented." Will spoke.

"Juliana, she goes by Lia doesn't she?" Emma asked walked towards her file cabinet.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Will looked up in confusion. Emma had a think file in her hand.

"There's a lot to this poor girl that you don't know Will." Emma said sadly "Prepare yourself for what I'm about to tell you."

"How bad is it Emma?' Will could tell this was gunna to be bad.

"Juliana was born in Miami, Florida. Her parents were major music producers." Emma began to Explain.

"Okay so she's a rich kid. What's the big deal?" Will spoke in confusion.

"Will her parents died when she was five years old in a plane crash. There was a lighting storm and her parents plane was hit. No one in her family was able to take her in so she was placed in foster care. She's been in so many homes Will. No one ever adopted her, she only lasted a few months in each home. This poor girl has seen more of America than most people do." Emma said sadly. "When she came here to Ohio from Kansas I convinced her foster parents to keep her here until she graduated from high school. She's moved to three other homes here in Lima."

"That poor girl, no wonder she doesn't smile or get close to people.' Will looked down sadly. "She's moved so many times, on one ever realized that she has a beautiful voice. She used to gymnastics did you know that?'

"I do know that, she goes into the gym from time to time. She's also very smart Will. She has all A.P classed and straight A's. This girl has amazing potential in life if only she could have a stable home or people to care about her." Emma said sadly. "She's a great candidate for a Harvard scholarship."

"I'm hoping that glee will change her. I can see that Finn and Rachel are making an effort to get to know her. I don't know if its because they got married or expecting a baby, but they're showing interest in this girl."

"She really needs to find a happy place for her Will. Make sure Santana knows that."

"I will, thanks Emma." Will said walking up and exiting the room. Mr. Schue immediately went to find Lia.

He came to find her behind the bleachers with a text book in her lap. She had her hoodie on.

"Lia" Mr. Schue called. Lia got up in a frighten voice.

"Mr. Schue how did you find me here?" Lia asked putting her book in her backpack.

"I've looking everywhere for you.' Mr. Schue explained. "Will you take a walk with me. We should talk.'

"Have I done something wrong Mr. S?"

"No not at all. You know you're different than Puck or Santana."

"Is that a bad thing?" Lia asked as they walked towards the school.

"No not at all, you stand up for yourself. You dig much deeper into your emotions than they do. Do you have a song planned for the assignment?"

"I was thinking `the Lonely` By Christina Perri. She's a great example when it comes to metaphors and poetry.'

"Good choice.(There was a short pause) Why don't I remember you, how could I have missed someone from my Spanish class with straight A's?"

"That's because your only focused on glee club. You teach, but don't spend time with your students one on one. That's the main reason why Finn has so much trouble in there." Lia explained bluntly. The two of them reached the choir room, Lia sat on a chair. "Was that all you needed to speak to me about?"

"I spoke with Miss. Pillsbury, she told me the truth about you. Your parents, and how you became this person.' Mr. Schue said as he sat in front of the piano. Lia bowed her head.

"Please don't tell them Mr. Schue. I don't need another reason to have Santana and Jesse on my ass. They hates me as it is. I don't want their pity, and I wont accept it.'

"Why don't you compete in gymnastics anymore?"

"Because its expensive Mr. S. I love the feeling of flying through the air, it like nothing can touch me."

'You should tell Finn and Rachel about what's going on, they want to help you. Finn thinks your too far gone to live again, Rachel says you still have a chance to live again.' Mr. Schue said walking closer to Lia.

"Do they know something?" Lia asked lifting her head.

"No, they have no idea what you've really been through, but Finn dose feel there's something off. He lost his dad when he was a baby so he knows a thing or two about loss." Mr. Schue explained.

"I bet its just daddy instinct coming into full mode." Lia said turning her head to face the wall.

"Maybe…but you don't have to be invisible any more.' Mr. Schue touched Lia's shoulder. "Go back into the gym again, sing in public. Show the world what you can do. You have so much talent."

"I used to be rich, I had everything I wanted, my parents adored me. then the next thing I know I'm being placed in a home with ten other kids. I move state to state. No one wanted me. I have nothing.' Lia tried to hide her tears.

"I don't understand how a girl as rich as you ended up in a foster home. You should have been placed somewhere better."

"Not all rich kids have fairytale lives. No one in my family wanted to take me in, and my parents didn't pick out godparents for me.'

"I don't mean to overstep my boundaries, but Miss. Pillsbury said that you're a trouble maker. Don't you think that's why you haven't been adopted?"

"I only became a trouble maker because I got put in really bad homes. I thought that if I rebelled I would get put in a better place; maybe I'd get a home that wanted to help me, but the homes only got worse. I'm a good kid. ' Lia said looking down at the floor.

"but trying to be something your not makes you forget who you really are.'

"I never lost track of who I am. You have no idea no bad the homes are.'

"Is that why Quinn heard you showering here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Its not easy to live in a house of ten foster kids." Lia said standing up. "I'll tell the rest of them when the time is right."

"Will the time ever be right?"

Lia walked away without saying another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for reading. I'm trying to post these chapters as quickley as I can.

Chapter 6

Lia walked out without another word. She kept her eyes on the ground as she ran out of McKinley high as far as she could get. Lia found herself at a park. The rain was torrential. All her emotions came to the surface, memories began to hit her. Memories she thought she had the strength to lay to rest came back to her. She sat on a swing crying, tears that she feared to cry.

Finn and Rachel were driving home from a doctors when Rachel saw Lia sitting in the rain.

"Finn that's Lia. Pull over.' Rachel said in shock. Finn pulled over to curb, he jumped out of his truck.

"I'll be back, stay here.' Finn said quickly. He walked over to the swings. Lia cried her eyes out. "Lia what are you doing out here in the rain?" he said standing in front of her.

"I needed time alone.' Lia said without looking up at Finn.

"But its pouring, you can get sick. Why don't you let me give you a ride home.' Finn offered.

"I cant go home. I don't belong there.' Lia answered.

"Please Lia, I know you keep to yourself. Let me help you. At least get out of this storm."

Lia looked up at Finn, she could tell she was being sincere. She gave in, and got up to walk back to his truck.

"Hi Rachel." Lia smiled as she got into Finn's truck.

"Its good to see you." Rachel smiled back. "Is everything okay, I mean there's a storm going on and your sitting in park.'

Lia bowed her head, looking at her clothes. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. For the first time in a long time Lia put her guard down and sobbed heavily.

"I needed time alone." Lia sobbed without trying to give anything away.

Rachel rubbed Lia's back softly. "Its going to be okay." Rachel said softly. She pulled down Lia's hoddie and took off her beanie that was soaked. Reveling beautiful long hair that touched her waist.

"Is there somewhere we can take you?" Finn asked gently. Lia shook her head. "Well then we're on our way to get coffee. My treat."

"Thank you Finn. I can see why Rachel married you." Lia smiled rubbing her tears away. Rachel put her hand on Lia's back to try and sooth her.

"Its going to be okay." Rachel said gently.

"It was raining the day my parents died. They were major music producers and they had an emergency that day. I was sick so they left me behind. The next thing I know I'm being placed in a home. No one wanted to take me in." Lia told Rachel and Finn.

"Lia, we had no idea." Rachel replied softly.

"Nether would anyone else. No one would ever point out an honor role student to be an orphan. I didn't want to get close to glee because I know you all are all a family, and I don't know what that feels like anymore. I was scared that I was gunna love everyone in there and then I would be placed in a new home. I would have started in the same place where I began. Alone." Lia began to sob once more. Rachel hugged Lia.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. You have all of us now. We'll be your family if you let us." Finn said patting Lia's back.

"Your graduating soon, so no I don't have a family. I'll be alone after this year. Just like I have been for the past ten years." Lia began to sob. "I wish everyone that I got close didn't die or leave."

"Life sucks Lia, but if you put your walls down maybe it can be better. If you let it." Rachel said in a soft voice.

"I don't feel sorry for myself Rachel. I really don't, but watching life disappear right before your eyes time after time…Honestly it sucks. I have lived all over this country and each time I start to get close to someone they die or something bad happens. My walls keep me from getting disappointed." Lia explained sadly.

"Lets us help you. We promise to be there for you and if we cant keep that promise then you can go back to where you've been. Just give us the time day." Finn said. He looked into her eyes.

Lia was beyond broken. Her soul was shattered in a thousand pieces.

"Please don't hurt me anymore." Lia said cleaning her face.

"We wont." Rachel said hugging her.

Finn parked into a parking lot at the local coffee house where everyone hung out.

"You okay to go in?" Rachel asked in a tender tone.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lia replied. The three of them got out of the truck. Rachel took out a brush from her bag to brush Lia's hair.

"You have beautiful hair. You should show it off more often." Rachel suggested.

"I see no point to be pretty."

"It wont hurt to try." Rachel smiled. She finished brushing Lia's hair. "Done."

"Thanks Rachel." Lia Smiled as they walked inside the coffee house. Kurt was there with Blain.

"Lia is it?" Kurt said sticking out his hand to Lia.

"Yeah that's me." Lia shook his hand. Finn went to order coffee, giving Lia a chance to get to know Kurt and Blain.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Finn asked concerned.

"Are you worried about her?" Rachel asked in a sexy tone.

"I know what its like to lose a love one. I just to make sure she's okay." Finn replied sweetly. He pulled Rachel into his arms. "You know you're my one and only."

"I know that, I really glad your trying to bring her back" Rachel smiled kissing her husband.

Lia stood in front of Kurt looking uncomfortable.

"You don't like being around people do you?' Kurt asked.

"No, I'm just used to being invisible."

"You told Santana that you know everything about everyone. How much do you?" Kurt asked breaking the real ice.

"You don't want to know. Trust me, something thing are better left unsaid." Lia smiled.

"We'll take your word on that.' Blain smiled.

"So what's up with the homeless look. You have way to much talent to look like your from the streets." Kurt said dragging Lia to a table. Blain looked at Kurt in shook.

"Kurt don't be rude to her." Blain said immediately.

"Its fine Blain. I do look like I'm from the streets because I am. I'm a foster kid. I wear a hoodie because my foster parents don't buy us clothes, nor do they care." Lia came clean.

'_I am so going to regret opening up to these people'_ Lia thought.

"I am so sorry I had no idea." Kurt said in shock.

Finn and Rachel were listening to the whole thing.

"Should we go over there?" Finn asked.

"No Finn, let her get used to being around people. She needs to let other people in her bubble." Rachel said with a straight face. They continued to listen in on the conversation.

"and your parents?" Blain asked.

"They died in a plane crash" Lia admitted. Kurt hugged Lia.

"You can come to us about anything." Blain said taking Lia by the hand. "It looks like you could really need a friend."

"I don't like people's pity." Lia snapped.

"Ooh you don't have it. You just happen to be a good singer and if you want to make it life you need to warm up to people. Stop with the bitch act." Kurt said to Lia. "You want to feel love, we'll give it to you."

"No one's ever stood up to me. I like you. Consider bitch act gone."

'_Why are these people wanting to help me?' _she thought

"At least I have you guys until the end of the year' Lia smiled. It was weird for her to smile because she had given up her joy when her parents died.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked in a confused tone.

"We graduate next year. Everyone is going their own way. I just turned 16, I have to stay in a foster home until I turn 18. Even if I'm graduating." Lia said sadly.

"A foster home for another two years? Poor kid." Finn said sadly.

"Why don't I take you shopping?" Kurt asked. "I'm sure my dad will understand that I'm helping out family."

'Family' seemed like a strange word to her.

"The other kids will take them from me, but thanks for the offer Kurt" Lia replied.

"We can keep your outfits in my locker, that way I know how stylish you'll be looking everyday." Kurt smiled.

"I forgot that make over's are crack to you" Lia replied happily. "Fine, I'd would have never agreed to this in the past, but I'll be your doll."

"Great" Kurt grinned.

Finn and Rachel quietly sat down with the rest of them. Finn handed Lia a hot mocha.

"Thank you Finn."

For the rest of the day Lia, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blain talked. Lia enjoyed having people that actually cared about her.

"Tell us something no one would ever know about you." Blain smiled.

"When I lived in New. York I was a gymnast, and did ballet. When I got placed in foster care I stopped doing ballet and did just gymnastics."

"Can you still do tricks?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah. I do really dangerous stuff, but I know how to land them without getting hurt. Most gymnast would never attempt what I can do." Lia smiled.

"So have you ever thought about doing it again?" Finn asked kindly.

"I still do it during my free time, but if your asking if I plan on competing again than no. I mean what dose it matter if I compete again. I know I'm better than most of the girls out there, but I don't do gymnastics do prove anything. I just love being able to do tricks for fun. I don't want a career out of it." Lia explained with a smile on her face.

"Wow behind that badass is an actual person." Kurt smiled. Finn enjoyed seeing Lia smile.

Lia allowed herself to create friendships with these people she barley knew. Finn's friendship with Lia made Rachel fall in love even more with her husband.

'_He's going to be an excellent father.' _Rachel thought to herself as she held her stomach. '_This baby is going to be everything_.'

"Rachel are you okay?" Finn asked when he realized his wife was clutching her belly.

"I'm fine Finn. I was just thinking how lucky this baby is to have a dad like you." Rachel smiled sweetly.

"This baby is going to have a life of pure love because I love you Rachel Hudson more with each passing day." Finn said kissing his wife.

"People say that young love doesn't last, but that's because they don't wait. I can tell that both of you are going to last a lifetime." Lia smiled sadly.

"Thanks Lia." Rachel said standing and giving Lia a big hug.

Lia held back her tears. She wanted to just give in and feel again. She had spent years not caring about people because she knew in her heart that people let her down when she needs them the most, but this was different. She actually felt wanted for once. These people that barley know her wanted to help her in ways she couldn't understand. So she gave in and let the Hudson be her family.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Hay everyone sorry for the lack of updates. I'm working on a new finchel fic that's all about finchel and nothing but finchel. I promise this next story will give you your finchel fix. Thanks for reading. It means lot.

Chapter 7.

Four months later.

Kurt had become very close with Lia. He spent every waking moment with her. On night after he spent the day with her, Kurt came home to speak to his parents. He walked into to his house to speak with Carole and his dad. Carole had a beautiful baby girl in her arms. His eyes had light in them. He had his dad and step mom sit on the couch.

"Dad, mom there's this new girl. Her name is Juliana Rivers and she's an orphan girl in foster care. I know you both have a lot on your plate with the baby, but this girl needs more. I've been spending a lot of time with her these last few months and I cant fix her like I thought I could. She's hurt, alone and she doesn't have anyone to turn to. Finn and Rachel are doing the best they can to help her. Is there anyway we can help her?" Kurt explained. He got up and took the infant from Carols arms. He looked down at his month old sister.

"How old is Juliana?" Carole asked.

"She's 16, she's graduating along with us. She's so smart, kind and I'm sure she would stay out of trouble if she had someone to love her. I know what I'm asking is too much, but she needs a home." Kurt looked at his sister with so much love. "Can you ever imagine something happening to you and not have someone to look after Alexandra. You die, not knowing your baby girl will be moved from home to home."

"I'll meet with Juliana's social worker, see if we can take her in until she's 18. She can have Finn's room." Carol said immediately "This girl seems like someone that could use fixing."

"But Carol you're really going to give that girl Finn's room?" Burt asked in shock.

"Finn moved in with Rachel. I'm sure Finn wont mind. As much as I miss my son, he's a grown man. He has a family of his own." Carol explained sadly "Besides I see Finn most of the day anyway."

"Fine, its settled. We meet next week with Juliana's social worker." Burt smiled. Kurt kept his eyes on his sister.

"In just a few months you're going to be an aunt. You'll have someone to play with." Kurt said speaking to the baby in his arms.

Later that night Burt walked into Kurt's room.

"Kurt why do you want us to take this girl in. I mean be honest?" Burt asked as he sat on the side of Kurt's bed.

"Her parents died when she was five dad. She's had countless homes, and doesn't remember what it feels like to be loved. If I didn't have you, I cant help but think who would have been there for me. That girl doesn't have anyone dad." Kurt said sadly "Now I understand why Finn was so determined to help this girl."

Burt smiled at his son "Okay than. If you really care about this girl I see no reason why she shouldn't have a home" he stood up and walked out of his sons room.

The next morning in Glee it was time for the class to present for their deep emotions project.

"Do you ever get bored of trying to be a bitch, cuz you're not that good at it?" Santana asked Lia.

"Do ever get tired of lying about being a lesbian and kissing guys so you can hide the truth?" Lia responded in a bitchy tone.

"You don't anything!" Santana yelled.

"I've been invisible remember. I know everything." Lia replied back, Santana sat in her seat with an furious look on her face. Kurt walked in happily. He looked at Lia. He signaled her to walk towards him with his hand.

"What's up Kurt?" Lia asked.

Kurt had a big smile on his face. "I got you a few new things I want you to wear." Kurt dragged Lia to the girls locker room. He pulled out a brand new pair of dark blue bell bottom jeans, with a simple light green straight T. The shirt showed off Lia's thin figure.

"Its simple because I don't want to overwhelm you with my sense in fashion. (short pause) Don't they feed you in those homes Juliana?" Kurt asked eyeing Lia up and down. "Its okay that I call you that right?'

"I don't mind at all, and no they don't feed us there. I live in a house with ten other kids. one infants, four tween's, three kids between the ages of 4 and 10, and two teens. Including me it makes eleven." Lia looked at herself in the mirror sadly. "I haven't had new clothes in years."

"You miss your parents?" Kurt said as he began to apply makeup on Lia's face.

"Before they died my parents they called me Jules. My dad used to tell me I was his most precious jewel. When they died I hated being called that Jules so I changed it to Lia. My parents may have been really rich, but they were good parents. I learned how to read by reading sheet music, and contracts. My mom would print out a contract that needed to be signed and she would have me read out loud to the person they were signing." Lia explained sadly.

"It looks like your done" Kurt said applying the last little bit of makeup. "You are actually very pretty. I can see why your dad called you Jules."

"Thanks Kurt."

The two of them headed out of the girls bathroom back into the choir room.

"Look before we go back in there, I wanted to let you know my parents want to meet with your social worker. They want you to stay with us."

"Just like that? Why would your parents want to take a troubled kid in?"

"Because you cant live like this. You should have a home where your loved." Kurt said in a sincere voice. "Think about it."

They walked into the class. Everyone stared at Lia.

"You look beautiful Lia." Artie smiled. "Nice job Kurt."

"Wow you actually look like a decent human being." Jesse implied.

"and you wonder why Finn married Rachel and you were left out to dry. You might want to think about the way you talk to people and someone might actually put up with you." Lia said coldly to Jesse. "Oh wait who would want to put up with a high maintains ass like you?"

Jesse walked away without a single word.

"You're the only one that talks to him that way." Mercedes smiled.

"Someone has to put the diva in his place." Lia replied.

"Nice job with the makeover Kurt. She looks great." Tina smiled

"What can I say" Kurt smiled. Lia smiled at Tina.

Lia was learning that it didn't hurt to be happy. So she began to smile at people in hopes the empty would go away and let the love of her new friends take over.

Mr. Schue walked in with a smile on his face. "Alight class lets get started. Lia take it away"

The Lonely By Chrisina Perri.

_2am, where do I begin_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm the ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Too afraid, to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_For the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep_

_I'm the ghost of a girl _

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me_

_And the lonely..._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again.._

Lia finished the song with sadness in here eyes. Memories filled her mind. The class applauded her happily.

"Well done Lia." Mr. Schue smiled. "Finn your up."

Finn got up in front of the class.

"I chose the song 'Written in the Stars' By Westlife. Its dedicated to my beautiful wife, Rachel. This song made me realize how much I love you when we were broken up." Finn walked over to Rachel to give her a kiss. "I love you with all my heart Rach. You are all I need, you make a better person and I don't think I would be where I am if it hadn't been for you." He smiled.

The song began slowly

"_Stay with me_

_Don't fall asleep too soon_

_The angels can wait for a moment_

_Come real close_

_Forget the world outside_

_Tonight we're alone_

_It's finally you and I_

_It wasn't meant to feel like this_

_Not without you_

_Cos when I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place_

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

_When I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

_Don't be afraid_

_I'll be right by your side_

_Through the laughter and pain_

_Together we're bound to fly_

_I wasn't meant to love like this_

_Not without you_

_Cos when I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place_

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

_When I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

_I made a few mistakes, yeah_

_Like sometimes we do_

_Been through lot of heartache _

_But I made it back to you_

_Cos when I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place_

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

_And when I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

_When I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place_

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

_When I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars" _

Rachel walked up to Finn with a smile on her face. "I love you Finn Hudson." She turned to Mr. Shue. "I have a song I would like to sing."

"Okay go for it." Mr. Shue smiled.

"Finn this song is for you. This song reminds me of everything you and I have gone through. From the first time we met, to our first duet, to finally realizing how much I love you. I feel like the luckiest girl to be married to you. This is for my husband"

I don't want to fall in love.

"_Who needs to feel that way, who needs those words to say, who wants to give their heart, to watch love fade away,' cuz I made up my mind, I didn't wanna know, why should I find a love, that isn't here to stay, I wasn't waiting, until you came along, and now I need you, to tell me where my heart belongs,_

_But I don't wanna fall in love, till I fall in love with you, and you show me what my heart already knew,(my heart knew), I don't wanna fall in love, till i know the love is true, cuz I need, you to feel the way I do, when I give my heart to you,_

_I've seen the tears they cry, when they start with goodbye, I didn't wanna be, the one who's asking why, I didn't think that I, would ever feel so strong, but now I know, that i was wrong, _

_Now I believe it's worth a chance, to find that love to last for all my life, give me a sign so I, will always know this love is right, this love is right," _

Rachel smiled at Finn with tears in her eyes. "I love you Finn."

Finn walks up to his wife embracing her in his arms. "I'm glad I chose you."

"Its great to hear you sing Rachel." Lia says with a smile on her face. Rachel smiles at her.

The rest of the class sang their songs.

The days brought changes to Lia's life. She spent every moment with Kurt, and Blain. She had became comfortable being the center in Glee.

"Finn, Rachel it's the weekend can I take you guys somewhere?" Lia asked Finn and Rachel that Friday. Rachel put her arms around Lia like she was her daughter.

"Meet me by the truck after school." Finn smiled. Lia didn't want to face what she needed to face, but she knew that if she wanted to be part of a family they had to know her deepest secret yet.

Lia took Finn and Rachel three hours out of Lima. It was in a town near Columbus.

"Here Finn." Lia said as Finn drove around.

Finn looked out to see a middle class family outside. On the grass played a boy about three years old. He looked happy playing with a baby girl barley a year old.

"Why are we here?" Rachel asked confused.

Lia began to feel tears in her eyes. "The little boy there….He's mine." her tears began to fall. "Being a foster kid isn't easy. We look for love where ever its offered. When I was thirteen a cute guy in foster care showed interest in me. So I slept with him. And I got pregnant with that little boy. I gave him up as soon as I found out that I was pregnant because I wanted him to have more than I could at 13. I was just a kid. I did what I thought was best." Lia began to cry.

"And the guy that got you pregnant?" Finn asked.

"He died from cancer just days after my baby was born. Cancer ran in his family, and he was placed in a foster home because everyone in his life died." Lia cried. "I asked my baby's adoptive parents to keep me a secret from him. He doesn't need to know his mom is a street kid. I don't want that to mold his personality."

"I'm sure he'd understand." Rachel said hugging Lia.

"His parents told me the same thing. They send me pictures, and letters every month. His parents let me spend time with him before I handed him off to them, I named his Markus." Lia sobbed. "You two have done so much for me. More than anyone's ever done for me. I thought both of you should know."

Rachel held her stomach. "I could never give up my baby if I had been you."

"I didn't for me, I did for him because he wouldn't have had a stable home….I sat in a corner for months after I gave him up. I only found comfort knowing he has a great life. Just like your baby is going to have." Lia smiled. Rachel embraced Lia in a tight hug.

"We love you, you know that right?" Rachel said looking into her eyes.

"I do now." Lia smiled.

"My parents are meeting with your social worker next week. We want to make you part of the family permanently." Finn smiled.

"Why would you do so much for me when you barley know me?" Lia asked. "No one has ever taken a chance on me."

"Life only gives you what you can handle, but your taking on much more. Let us take that extra weight off your shoulders." Finn smiled.

"Okay then." Lia smiled. She leaned on Rachel's shoulders. '_A home' _Lia thought

For years Lia didn't have anyone she could turn to when life fell apart. She didn't have a place to call home anymore. For some reason this newlywed couple wanted to help because they could feel her pain. She knew it was time for her to have a family.

Carole and Burt had spent that week getting to know Lia. They of course fell very quickly in love with Lia. She allowed her true personally show.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: My story is coming to an end very soon. Thank you everyone for reading. Wow more the 2,000 views worldwide. Thank you. Don't forget to look out for my next finchel fanfic called 'A Journey to remember' I promise its all about finchel.

Chapter 8

The next week that came around

Carole and Burt arranged to spend a little bit of time to get to know Lia.

"So Lia, Rachel tells me you do gymnastics?" Carole asked as they walked around the house.

"I only do it when I need time to think. When your five feet in the air you cant exactly think about life. Its ether focus on the move or die. I go to a gym near by. Would you like to see?" Lia asked.

"We'd love to see you in action." Burt smiled. Lia took them to a small gym near by McKinley High. Lia ran in the locker room to change into a Leo and shorts.

Lia stood on the balance beam starting with a triple twist, followed by ballet dance. The dance was short but strong short routine. Carole and Burt were left speechless.

"Lia your talented." Burt smiles.

"Thank you Burt." Lia smiled.

"You really should compete again." Carole smiled.

"I plan to." Lia replied. She touched the balance beam softly. If there was anything she loved more than music it was this sport.

"So what's this I hear saying you have issues with talking back to people?" Burt asked.

"I talk back to Santana and Jesse. I have no one to fend for me Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. I cant let people walk all over me." Lia explained "I'll be honest with both of you because you seem like nice people."

"Okay." Burt said in confusion.

"When I lived in other homes I would steel things, set things on fire, talk back to the elders, because those homes that I was put in really sucked…..I don't compete in gymnastics anymore because elite gymnasts are judged on their backgrounds. No one wants to see a foster kid on a national team or on an Olympic team. If you both can take me in I will change. I just want a place where I can call home and feel safe." Lia said.

"If we adopt you, we want you back in the gym. You have talent and its going to take you along ways." Carole said sincerely.

"I promise" Lia smiled. She hugged Carole…..

Later that night Carole sat with Burt on the couch. Kurt walked happily.

"So how did you like her?" Kurt aked eagerly.

"I have never seen someone so broken. This girl is dead Kurt." Burt said.

"She's been in countless homes. Give her a break." Kurt said.

"We plane on adopting her." Carole smiled. Kurt walked away with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Mom, thanks dad." Kurt smiled.

The next day the Hummel's met with Lia's social worker.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel I'm sure your aware that Lia is a troubled and acts out in different way?" Lia's social worker Mary Hajj said to Burt and Carole.

"Yes we're aware. I'm sure if she's in a home with less kids she might change." Carole smiled.

"We've taken this week to get to know Lia, and we've learned that she's kind, caring, compassionate, loving, smart, and wants to be loved. She knows how to cook and clean, and she's a gifted gymnast." Burt said to the social worker.

"I know, she's different when you show her kindness….however if you decided to go ahead with this adoption you will inherit half a million dollars. Julian's parents put in in their will that unless she was permanently adopted that family would have that money. Lia already inherited the rest of it when she turned 15, but isn't allowed to touch it until she's 18. No one in her family has claims to that kind of money." The social worker explained slowly. "She's a smart girl, but dose have problems. I suggest you get her therapy."

"I can have that arranged." Burt smiled. Lia had proven she was a good kid. Mary handed a piece of paper to Carole.

"I want to get you up to speed on Juliana's life." Mary said. Carole took a letter that Juliana had written as a child.

"Its dated when she was 6 years old.

_Dear mommy and daddy, _

_I miss you. Where are you? Why haven't you picked me up from these strangers home yet? They don't treat me like you do, they're mean, they yell at me all the time. They spank me all the time for no reason. Yesterday I had to cook dinner, I don't know how to cook yet. I tried to make pasta, but the hot water fell on me. Then those mean people's sent me bed without dinner. One of the bigger girls took me to the bathroom to put cold water where the hot water fell. I miss you. Please pick me up already. I feel so alone without you. _

_All my love, _

_Jules_."

Carole finished reading with tears in her eyes. Mary handed another letter to Carole. It was dated when Lia was 12 years. Burt went ahead and read this one.

"_Dear mom and dad, _

_I miss you. I finally understand that your both dead. I was seven when it finally began to make sense what happened to you. People called me Jules all the time after you died. It reminded me of you. So I changed it to Lia, it's L.I.A in J.U.L.I.A.N.A _

_Changing my name helps the pain stop. _

_I'm living somewhere in Pennsylvania, there are a lot of Amish people here. I made friends with a few. They let me have dinner with them. I'm learning about why they dress they way they do. My Amish friend Marybeth told me you both are in a better place watching over me. If she's right, if you are watching over me, then please put me in a better home. I love having Amish friends but the family I have to go home to sucks. Please mom and dad get me out of this living hell. I never asked much from you when you were alive, but please I'm asking now. Please let a nice family take me in. I don't want to get hit anymore. I'm 12 and I know to cook a fancy meal. that's not how life is suppose to be. _

_I miss you everyday, _

_Jules_,"

Burt finished reading he was shocked at the words he was reading "We want to adopt her. How soon can the arrangement be made?

"I will send theses papers to the judge to get the approval and I'll be coming by to make sure your home is a stable place." The social worker explained getting up.

"The home is more than safe." Carole smiled. The Hummel's went home to get Lia's room ready.

Later that day Lia didn't show up to Glee club. No one had spoken nor had they seen her all day.

"Hay has anyone seen Juliana?" Finn asked as he walked into the choir room.

"We're calling her Juliana now?" Santana asked with her arms crossed.

"No we're not. Kurt, Blain, Rachel and I are the only ones that call her that. Has anyone seen her?" Finn asked.

"No sorry." Tina replied.

"Maybe that loner finally went back into the shadows where she belongs." Santana said.

"You don't know her Santana. If you had any idea what she's been through, you'd give her a break.' Rachel yelled.

"Oh like what?" Santana asked. "That the bitch act is fake."

"Or I'm guessing she's tired of trying to be something she's not." Jesse said.

"She's a foster kid, that's what. Her parents died when she was only five years. She's been in countless homes, and was never adopted" Rachel replied "So please shut the hell up and leave that poor girl alone."

The class stayed silent.

"Finn we had no idea." Tina said in shock.

"Nether would anyone else. She keeps to herself." Rachel replied softly.

"Damn I cant find her Juliana anywhere" Finn said leaving the room. "Where could she be?"

"Calm down Finn we'll find her. Your making your daughter nervous. She wont stop kicking me." Rachel said taking Finn by his hands. "Baby, we'll find her."

Finn leaned down to kiss Rachel's bump. "I'm sorry baby girl, daddy didn't mean to scare you. I cant find your aunty Juliana."

"Have you guys checked the library?" Puck asked "She's like a nerd, she might be studying or something."

"Thanks Puck." Finn smiled as he and Rachel walked out of the choir room. Sure enough Finn found Lia in a corner alone. Something about her seemed off. She was wearing her hoodie again. Her hair was down, but covered her face.

"Juliana where the hell have you been? We have been looking for you all over the place?" Rachel said with her hands on her hips. Lia was quiet and still, she didn't turn around.

"Glee club is putting my grades into a downhill spiral. I really have to catch up." Lia replied without looking at the couple behind her.

Finn paused for a moment with confusion in his eyes, but it took him a moment to figure out what was really going on. "Juliana turn around and face me."

Lia didn't move. "Lia look at me." Finn said a second time.

Lia took a deep breath and slowly turned towards to Rachel and Finn. Julies eyes were covered in bruises. Her lip was swollen, it looked like she has a large cold sore.

"What happened?" Rachel asked slowly. She was in to much shock. Juliana bowed her head with tears in her eyes.

"My social worker called my foster parents telling them that I was no longer going to be under their care. My foster dad was drunk. Things got out of hand." Juliana began to sobbed heavily. Finn leaned down to hug her. "If your parents are planning on taking me in please tell them I'll change my rebellious ways. I just want a safe home." she continued to sob.

"Your never going back there again.' Finn said as he hugged her.

"We should get you to the bathroom. See how much damage we're working with." Rachel said carefully leading Lia to the girls bathroom. Finn looked at Juliana beaten face.

"These injuries should have put you in the hospital." Finn said as he wet paper towels and handing them to his wife. Rachel lifted Lia's shirt to see more bruises.

"How long has this been going on Juliana?" Rachel asked as she cleaned Lia's swollen lips. She begins to sob again heavily.

"Since I moved in with them last summer. I thought things would change if I was never home, but there are children in that house. Someone needed to defend them." Lia continued to sob.

"Why didn't you come to us. We would have gotten you out of that home a lot soon if we had known." Finn asked.

"Pride. I thought I could handle it on my own."

"Look where pride got you. WE are your family now Juliana. You cant hide theses things from us anymore." Finn said raising his voice to Lia. "I love you like a sister Jules. So deal with the fact that you have a family that actually care about you.

"Thank you Finn." Lia smiled. "I'm sorry for not being honest."

"Everything's going to be okay" Rachel smiled.

Lia smiled at Rachel. She began to see everything go blurry. Then everything went black.

At the hospital.

The glee club waited for hours waiting for news of Lia.

Finn sat with Rachel. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know honey. I hope she makes it through." Finn said taking Rachel's hand and kissed the back of it softly. "I remember the day you told me I was going to be daddy. I was so happy because I was having this baby with you."

"Did you ever think you would get married in high school?" Rachel asked softly. She held her bump sweetly.

"No, never. When it was Quinn I though my life was over, but with you everything was different with you. I'm glad it was you that's carrying our baby." Finn kissed his wife. "I love you Rachel Hudson."

"As I love you Finn." Rachel said as she creased Finn's face.

"Athena Elizabeth Lorwen Hudson." Finn said kissing Rachel's belly. "That's what we're naming her."

"Its perfect Finn." Rachel said softly as she took Finn's hand and put it on her bump. A family that was complete.

A few hours later a doctor came out to the waiting room.

"I'm looking for Finn and Rachel Hudson." The doctor asked. Finn and Rachel stood up immediately.

"That's us, is she okay?" Finn asked. The doctor looked at Finn with distain when he saw Rachel standing up slowly.

"Do you have something against young married couples?" Finn asked in an offended tone.

"Not at all." The doctor "In any case, Juliana is in pretty bad shape. She has internal bleeding, and she's also undernourished. I need to keep her here until she's strong enough."

"Is she going to make it?" Rachel asked as she took Finn's hand.

"I honestly don't think so. Her injuries are from past years are making it impossible for these new injuries to heal. She said she's in the process of being adopted by your parents Finn?" The doctor.

"Yeah that's true.' Finn replied.

"I suggest you get that done soon or this girl will die if she stay's that home." The doctor said. "She wants to see both of you.'

Finn and Rachel walked into Lia's room to see oxygen in her nose. She looked weak. The hospital gown reviled more bruises.

"How are you doing?" Finn asked as he touched Lia's head softly.

"Everything hurts, it even hurts to breath." Lia said as tears filled her eyes.

"Hay, you are going to make a full recovery. So don't give up on us now." Rachel said as she took Lia's hand.

"We need you to be here when this baby is born." Finn smiled. "We're naming her Athena."

"The goddess of wisdom. It's a perfect fit." Lia smiled weakly. Finn and Rachel looked at her struggle.

Kurt stayed with her that night, keeping her company.

Lia stayed in the hospital for over two week recovering from the injuries she had suffered. Carole and Burt worked quickly trying to get full custody of Lia.

"So the room was originally your sons room?" a judge said one day she walked around the Hummel house. This judge had been on Lia's case for years. Kurt, Finn, Rachel were present that day.

"Yes, but we made sure it was appropriate for a girl her age.' Carole explained with a smile on her face. "My son spends a lot of time with her so he know what her personality is."

"Did you know Juliana loves the outdoors?" Finn asked the judge "She's not all dark and twisted like she appears to be."

"Yes I know. She has always preferred to be outside." The judge smiled. She turned to Finn "Finn do you plan on moving back home anytime soon?"

"No, I live with my wife. We're moving to New York very soon." Finn replied explained.

"How many children do you have Mrs. Hummel?"

"Three, I have my step son Kurt, Finn, and my daughter Alexandra. Kurt is a great with Lia. He takes her shopping, study's with her, and Lia adores my daughter." Carole smiled sweetly "She's going to make a great addition to this family."

"Kurt what is Juliana like when she's with you. How dose she act." The Judge asked Kurt.

"Like a normal 16 year old. She smiles, loves nature, music. She actually likes pink. When she's with me its like you would never know her pain. She forgets get past." Kurt explained happily.

"So Kurt where are you going to school when you graduate?"

"I'm staying here in Ohio until Juliana turns 18. Finn and Rachel are leaving and she needs someone that's going to be there for her. This recovery is going to be long and hard. I thought if I stayed here with her she'll heal emotionally and physically "

"Well I can see Juliana is happy here. Finn why did you chose to help her?"

"When I first met her I could feel her walls. I felt her pain, I cant really explain why I chose to help her. Then again when I met Lia I was learning about fatherhood. It got me to think that if Juliana was my child I would want her to have the best in life."

"Finn is a good man. I'm proud how he's helped Juliana." Carole smiled as she looked at Finn. Her eyes came upon a special picture. It had been taken the day Finn and Rachel got married.

"Well then there is no reason why Lia shouldn't be able to stay here." The judge smiled "Make a difference in her life Mrs. Hummel, she really needs to be loved." She said leaving the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Sorry that the chapter is so short. Thanks for reading once again. ;-)

Chapter 9

A week before Lia was released from the hospital Finn, and Puck drove to Lia's foster home to get her things. Rachel didn't go because Finn wasn't sure how dangerous the house was and he didn't want anything happening to his very pregnant wife.

"You ready for this?" Puck asked as he got close to the door.

"No, I'm not ready to meet the family that put my new sister in the hospital." Finn replied. Puck knocked the door. From inside they could hear crying and screaming.

"This cant be good." Puck said with wide eyes. The door opened, a teen boy opened the door.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Finn Hudson, I came to pick up Juliana's things." Finn replied. The boy called over his shoulders. A woman in her late 50's came to the door.

"Yes can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I'm Finn, Juliana's new brother. I came to get her things." Finn said once more.

"Yes come in.' The woman said letting both boys in. "I was told Juliana wont be returning here."

"I'm sure you know why." Puck shot back "She's in the hospital with multiple injuries and she cant breath on her own."

"she knows our rules we have." the woman replied.

"What's that? If you breath you get beaten to death." Puck replied in a smartass tone. "Finn go get Lia's crap."

Puck looked around to see a baby boy crawling around. "Do you hurt him like you did Juliana?"

"No we would never lay a hand on the children." The woman said immediately. The conversation went on. Mean while Finn was in Lia's room getting her things. A girl about 10 years old with light skin and auburn hair sat in Juliana bed.

"So Lia is really leaving us?" The girl asked sadly.

"Yeah she is. This isn't a place for her.' Finn replied sadly as he put Lia's stuff in a suitcase. Finn came across a locket with a diamond on it. He opened it to see a picture of Lia's baby, and her parents.

"She took the hit for me you know." The girl said sadly.

"Excuse me?" Finn turned around to face the girl.

"She didn't end up in the hospital because she broke any rules, she's there because she was protecting me. She's always protecting us. All of us. She's the oldest one here." the girl said sadly.

"She said that your foster dad was drunk and things got out of hand."

"No, that's a lie. Its so like her to take the blame for everything. He was yelling at me because I didn't do my chores and Lia stepped in." The girl said sadly "Lia told me her parents were rich. I wish I came from that life."

"What happened to yours?"

"Teen parents were forced to part with me." the girl said sadly. "Take good care of her Finn."

"I will I promise. I hope a family adopts you." Finn smiled touching the girls shoulder as he walked out the room. He reached Puck. "Lets go."

Puck and Finn left the house that they would never return to.

Two weeks later the doctors gave Juliana the okay to leave the hospital. Except she wasn't going back to her foster home, she was moving in with the Hummel. Lia packed her things quickly before Kurt came to take her to her new home. A woman suddenly walked into her hospital room.

"Kurt I'm almost done getting my things together." Lia said without turning around.

"Hello Juliana." The woman said.

This woman was beautiful and wore fancy clothing. She looked like she could be a model.

"Aunt Chloe what are you doing here?" Lia asked in shock as she turned around to the sound of a familiar voice.

"I wanted to see how you are Jules." Chloe replied. She reached out her arms to hug her niece.

"Really after all these years?" Lia said keeping her distance.

"Honey you know I was too busy to check up on you."

"So it was about you? Its always about you. No wonder mom didn't make you my godmother. What the hell do you want?"

"Your social worker called me telling me a family by the name of Mr. and Mrs. Hummel were adopting you."

"Yeah Finns parents took me in. So what?"

"I though since your 16 maybe you would like to move to New York with me. I know you miss it there."

"No, I don't want to move with you. I finally feel like I belong. The Hummel's love me, I have adoptive brothers that are caring, and their helping me get on my feet. I have a baby sister that smiles when ever I walk through the door, Finn's wife loves me. I want to stay here in Ohio. I miss New York, but I belong here." Lia protested.

"So your staying for this family or for Markus? He wont care about you when he understand his mom didn't want him." Chloe replied in a bitchy tone.

"I do love him, I love him more than my own life. Why do you think I have the type of grades that I have. So I can show him I became something despite that I'm an orphan. I'm staying in Ohio till I'm 18."

"Well than I guess the Hummel's are going to have to get an expensive lawyer because I want you to live with me."

"You cant do that Chloe. THEY chose to adopt me. THEY gave me a new life. My brothers saved me from a life of darkness. I want to be part of the Hudson/ Hummel family." Lia yelled.

"Jules calm down." Chloe said

"My name is Lia to you. The Hell, don't you dare call me that again. You have no right. The only reason you want me to go with you is because you know that if I get adopted my new parents get half a million." Lia's Voice slowed down "You knew that didn't you?"

Chloe stayed quite for a moment

"Aunt Chloe what do you know?"

"Your parents Lawyers didn't want to give me custody of you, they said that your mom didn't want me to be a part of your life. They said the case needed to be laid to rest until you were old enough. So I made sure that didn't happen."

Lia thought for a moment, but was shocked when she put the pieces together. Fire burnt her eyes. "I never got adopted because of you. All those great family that wanted me. You scared them off didn't you Chloe?"

"I thought you deserved more. I told them you were mentally disabled and that you were two dangerous to be near." Chloe explained not showing emotion.

"I was kicked around from one home to another. I was beaten, treated like a slave and worse because of you. You selfish bitch. I have my own case worker, I will make sure you never see a penny of my parents money." Lia yelled "Did I forget to tell you that money becomes mine when I turned 15. You better disappear before I have you arrested."

"How did you?" Chloe asked in shocked voice.

"I knew the second you came into the room to knew you were up to no good." Lia said "I hope you die and burn in hell bitch….did I mention that my parents money is 7.8 million dollars. Due to all the business they put up through the country."

In that moment Finn walked into the room. Lia ran to his arms.

"Finn get her out my sight." Lia cried. Finn held on to Lia, rubbing her back softly.

"Who are you?" Finn asked in an angry tone.

"Lia didn't tell you about me. I'm her Aunt Chloe, her mothers sister. I came to take Jules back to New York where she belongs. Now I understand why she's doesn't want to leave a pathetic town." Chloe replied to Finn. She eyes him up and down, but her eyes laid on his weeding band.

"Julie is a little sister to me. I'm married to Rachel Berry." Finn replied. He looked into Lia's eyes. "Hay its going to be okay. The adoption was finalized this morning. Your last name is officially Hummel."

"We both know she belongs in New York." Chloe interrupted.

"And you would know that how? Where were when Juliana was being bounced from home to home, where were you when she gave birth to a baby boy, where were you when she got hit for protecting other kids?" Finn yelled. "She belongs in a place where she is loved."

Lia hid her face from Chloe.

"Well good luck keeping this one out of trouble." Chloe said as she walked out of the room. Lia cleaned off her tears with her hand.

"Its over." Finn replied holding Lia close.

'_Its finally over_.' she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finn took Lia back to Hummel house. He lead her towards her new room, while he and Kurt stayed at the door. "Kurt designed the room himself." Finn smiled.

Lia walked into her new bedroom wordlessly. She walked around to see a large bed floating above the floor, it was held by chains to the roof. The chains them self's has leaves wrapped them. Around the ceiling were butterflies with lights in between.

"Its beautiful Kurt, you are an amazing designer." she looked around touching everything softly. "I haven't had my own room in years."

Kurt smiled at his work. "I'm glad you like it. I wanted your space to be something special for you. Its your place of solitude." Lia ran up to Kurt, giving him a big hug. He embraced the hug, and gave Lia a kiss on the side of her head.

'_I have a family again'_ Lia thought to herself. Finn came up behind them and patted Lia's shoulder.

"Come on you two. Mom is expecting us for dinner in about five minutes." Finn announced. The cry of a baby was heard.

"Looks like someone up." Finn said as he went to get his baby sister from the master bedroom. "Hay sweetie, how's my girl?" The baby smiled. Lia walked to the master bedroom to find Finn having a moment with Alexandra.

"Finn you are going to make an amazing dad." Lia smiled at her new siblings.

"Being with her is preparing me for fatherhood. I cant wait for Athena to get here." Finn smiled at his baby sister. He walked downstairs with the rest of the family. When Lia, Finn, and Kurt walked into the dinning room the entire glee club was there.

"Carole what's all this?" Lia asked.

"This is a celebration. Sit down" Carole smiled. Everyone took their seats. "Today is a very special day for everyone. Juliana as of today you are in fact a Hummel. You have been through more than what most people can handle and I am so proud to make you part of the family. Even after you turn 18 I hope you stay part of our family. So Juliana welcome to the family."

Everyone clapped and cheered. "Welcome to the family." Burt said getting up and giving his new daughter a hug. "I hope when your ready you can call us mom and dad.'

"Thank you, and I've been wanting to call you dad for a while. When I lost my parents I thought I could never be happy again or that if I called a stranger my parents it would be like I was forgetting my parents. That was until I found this just recently." Lia explained taking out a letter her parents had written to her before she was born.

_To our beloved Juliana Rose Rivers, _

_By the time you read you will have grown into a young lady, and also because your mother and I are no longer with you. The moment your mother told me I was having a daughter it was the joyful day of my life. I always wanted a daughter. You are my pride and joy. Jules I know that you're angry at us fore leaving you prematurely, but don't let our absence keep you from having joy in your life. There will be days when you feel alone and unwanted but know that you are wanted. Your mother and I will always be with you. If one day you get adopted I give you my blessing to call those people mom and dad because we will always be in your heart. No one can ever take our place in your heart. I love you with all my heart. _

_With all my love, _

_Mommy and daddy" _Liasaid with tears in her eyes.

Brittney stood up and gave Lia a hug. Kurt held up a random cup. "To Juliana"

"To Juliana." Everyone smiled. The rest of the day the glee club got a chance to know Juliana Rivers, not Lia.

The glee club sat together in the living room enjoying time together.

"So why did you go by Lia for so long?' Tina asked as she sat next to Lia.

"Because people easily called Jules. It reminded me of my dad, and how he would call me his jewel. ' Lia explained. "And BTW I've always been singing. I just never sang in front of people. Like Finn pre-glee club."

Rachel came in waddling like a penguin and sat down carefully. "I'm glad Quinn found you."

"I'm glad I found you too." Quinn smiled. "So can we quit calling you Lia and call you Jules?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to be called Jules again." Lia smiled. Finn brought Alexandra over to her. "Look how pretty you are baby girl."

The baby giggled. It was the first time that Finn and Rachel really got to see Lia happy.

"So Jules have you decided what you want to study when you leave Lima?' Rachel asked, she was sitting in between Finn's Legs on the floor. His hands were on her baby bump.

"I'd like to go to Harvard for medical or law school. I mean I love music, but there are other kids like me out there that need stable homes. Maybe I could do for them what you have done for me and I was thinking of maybe going back to the gym and train again. I think I'm ready to compete again" Lia replied.

"Why did you stop competing anyway?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, because I was being stupid. I love gymnastics just as much as I love music." Lia smiled.

"We'll support you in what ever you do. We'll try to be there when you win the Olympics." Finn smiled.

"Thanks Finn, so speaking of plans how are you guys planning to move to New York with an infant?" Lia asked.

"I plan on starting classes in the winter when Athena is at least a few months old when I no longer need to breast feed her." Rachel smiled holding her baby bump.

"How long are you gunna breast feed her?" Quinn asked.

"At least until she's five months old. I know after that age, she's going to start biting me." Rachel smiled.

"Any day now." Finn smiled kissing his wife on the cheek.

As the day went on everyone slowly left. Little Alexandra fell asleep in Lia's arms. Carole came and took the baby from Lia.

"We should get going too. It been a long day for both of them." Finn said referring to his wife. He kissed the top of Lia's head. "Night sweetie."

"Night Finn." Lia smiled. She waited till everyone was gone before heading off to her new room. This was her new life now. She has the home she once had. A family that loved her, and believed in her. She sat in her new room taking it all in. The changes that had come. Lia took out a journal that she had.

_Dear mom and dad, _

_I was adopted to the Hummel family. They are the kindest people I have ever met. I wish you could meet them. I have two new brothers, Finn and Kurt. My older brother Finn is married and is waiting for his baby to arrive. He's a great brother. If it hadn't been for him I know I would still be in a foster home. And there's my brother Kurt. He's teaching me about fashion and stuff. He's fun to be around and I really like having him around…..I wish you could meet my new family, you'd really love them like I'm learning to love them. This family saved me from so myself. _

_I miss you and I hope you're always watching over me,_

_Jules. _

Lia put her pen down. She wrote to her parents every night. Since her parents grave was in New York this was her way to talking to them. Kurt watched Lia from the hallway. There was still sadness in her eyes.

"Jules are you okay?" Kurt asked as he walked into her room. Lia looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I miss them. I feel so lucky to be part of this family, but I still have the pain of losing my parents. Its been 11years and I still feel like the crash was yesterday." Lia said sadly. Kurt embraced her in a tight hug.

"No matter what happens remember you have all of us. We will always be here when you need us. I know what its like to lose a parent. You never forget the pain, the loss. Feeling like they just abandoned you., but Your parents brought you to us." Kurt explained happily.

"You're an amazing brother Kurt.' Lia smiled as she hugged. They both broke the hug.

"So nationals next week. You ready?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face.

"No not really. I really wish Rachel was the one taking the lead. She's so much better than me."

"I know, but upside is that Rachel picked out the perfect song for you. I'm sure you will love it." Kurt smiled. "Orlando Florida here comes Glee Club."

"Florida." Lia smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors note_: _I used a faith based song, I made sure it wasn't too religious because I don't want to offend anyone. Thank you so much for your kind feedback. _

Chapter 11

Nationals came around. The glee club was ready for this competition. Mr. Schue let Rachel had picked the songs this time because she couldn't compete. She was expecting her baby any day now. Finn kept her out of the competition just to be on the safe side.

"You ready?" Rachel asked when she saw Lia by the curtain waiting for her cue.

"I'm nervous. I don't know how you do it." Lia smiled nervously.

"I love being the center of attention, but before every number I would think of Finn. I knew he would be watching me, so I sang to make him." Rachel said touching her weeding ring. "Sing to your parents. Make them proud."

Lia's hair was down, her ends were curly her, for the first time she looked like a 16year old. The costumes that Kurt picked were fairy like dresses. Rhinestones under the bust line, and in black and light green layers. Just barley above the knee.

'Next up from all the way from Lima Ohio, The New Directions' a man announced.

"Break a leg sis." Rachel smiled. Lia hugged Rachel quickly.

The song began. 'What Faith can do' By Kutless

_Everybody falls sometimes_

_Gotta find the strength to rise_

_From the ashes_

_And make a new beginning_

_Anyone can feel the ache_

_You think it's more than you can take_

_But you're stronger_

_Stronger than you know_

_Don't you give up now_

_The sun will soon be shining_

_You gotta face the clouds_

_To find the silver lining_

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains_

_Hope that doesn't ever end_

_Even when the sky is falling_

_I've seen miracles just happen_

_Silent prayers get answered_

_Broken hearts become brand new_

_That's what faith can do_

_It doesn't matter what you've heard_

_Impossible is not a word_

_It's just a reason_

_For someone not to try_

_Everybody's scared to death_

_When they decide to take that step_

_Out on the water_

_It'll be alright_

_Life is so much more_

_Than what your eyes are seeing_

_You will find your way_

_If you keep believing_

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains_

_Hope that doesn't ever end_

_Even when the sky is falling_

_I've seen miracles just happen_

_Silent prayers get answered_

_Broken hearts become brand new_

_That's what faith can do_

_Overcome the odds_

_You don't have a chance_

_(That's what faith can do)_

_When the world says you can't_

_It'll tell you that you can_

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains_

_Hope that doesn't ever end_

_Even when the sky is falling_

_And I've seen miracles just happen_

_Silent prayers get answered_

_Broken hearts become brand new_

_That's what faith can do_

_That's what faith can do_

_Even if you fall sometimes_

_You will have the strength to rise_

Lia hit the final the last notes. The crowd stood up cheering. Rachel smiled with tears in her eyes. She has become very close to Lia over the past few months. She'd come to love her like her sister.

'_This is your moment. Enjoy it.' _Rachel thought towards Lia. She saw how happy Lia was having her moment on stage. That moment when the room is silent and all eyes are on you. People mesmerized by your voice and your talent. It was a feeling no other.

'_Its going to be hard to leave her later on this year. She needs us.' Rachel though. _

The second song began, Rachel wanted to use their original song "Loser like me" Santana took Rachel's verses. They wanted to have songs that anyone could relate to.

At the end of the number everyone got off the stage cheerfully. Lia ran over to Rachel happily.

"Thank you for choosing that song Rachel. Its perfect." Lia hugged Rachel "You are an amazing sister and I cant wait to see what type of mom you're going to become."

"I know you loved that song. I'm always here when you need me." Rachel smiled. "Now lets go celebrate with everyone else why don't we."

'Lia that verse was off, and that song was too personal. You just cost us Nationals." Jesse said walking in front of Lia.

"Shut the hell up Jesse. That song was perfect. You are the biggest ass I've ever met. Do yourself a favor and coach some other robot team that doesn't mind being on strings." Lia replied walking away from Jess. She quickly turned to Rachel "How you ever dated him I'll never understand."

"Neither do I." Rachel said as she and Lia joined the group with cheers. Mr. Shue stood in front of everyone.

"Guys even if we don't take this one, I wanted to let you know how proud I am to see everyone come this far. Juliana you have come along way. I so proud of you." Mr. Shue spoke with a smile on his face. The class cheered on Lia. They all waited for word. Rachel walked over to speak to Finn.

"I don't think I'm ready for us to leave Jules yet. She's still adjusting to having a family. I don't think I can leave her, not yet." Rachel said to Finn.

"I know Rachel. Neither am I, however we did get accepted into Julliard. Why don't we come home every other weekend. That way we can see her as often as possible. Besides we don't move to New York until January. We still have time with her." Finn explained happily.

"She feels more like a daughter than a sister.' Rachel said sadly.

"I know baby. Weird part she's only two years younger than us. " Finn said as he kissed Rachel on the top of her head.

The announcers called for the top three teams. "In third place the Vocal Adrenaline, in second place, Oral intensity and in first place….New Directions"

The glee club cheered with happiness. Finn and Puck lifted Lia over their shoulders. Lia got down from their shoulders and walked over to Jesse.

"What the hell is your problem Jesse. I know you cant handle people standing up to your pretty face. But dude we won. So I'm asking you in a moment of great celebration. What do you have against me?" Lia asked Jesse.

"Rachel married Finn. She chose him over me. I was taking out all my anger on their new sister." Jesse admitted "I support her dreams, I would have never knocked her up."

"Jesse, she chose Finn way before you were in the picture. Sorry to say this, but you never had a shot with her." Lia said walking away. The rest of glee celebrated happily.

"I am so proud of you Jules." Finn said as he hugged Lia.

"Thanks Finn." Lia smiled. "I'm going to miss you and Rachel when you both leave to New. York."

"We plan on visiting every other weekend and besides we're not leaving until after New Years. So don't worry." Finn smiled. Lia jumped into Finn's arms.

"Thank you Finn." Lia smiled.

Later that night they all went to celebrate a restaurant near by. Rachel had trouble walking.

"Honey are you okay?" Finn asked as he took Rachel hand.

"I'm fine Finn. Your daughter is becoming heavy for me." Rachel smiled.

"She'll be here soon enough." Finn said leaning down and kissing her belly. Jesse walked over to them.

"Rachel I would just like to say I'm sorry for being so hard on Jules. She's very talented. I was mad because you chose Finn over me. I'm sorry for being an ass."

"Jesse you never had a shot with me because I've always loved Finn, but apology accepted." Rachel smiled. Jesse walked away without saying another word.

"Looks like its gunna be a very peaceful trip." Quinn smiled. She turned over to Finn. "Finn I'm sorry I made your life hell when we were together. We were so popular back them and I thought having you would keep that. Now I know that its about what you leave behind that how people see you. No one is going to remember the popular kids, they remember those that changed their school."

"Thank you Quinn. I hope you find your true soul mate, because being deeply in love is something that cant be explained." Finn smiled as he leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked.

"Just because I love you." Finn smiled. Rachel smiled back at him. Quinn smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to the day I have a guy like you." Quinn smiled.

The night went on with great celebration. Lia took a free moment to walk around the beach. Jesse was looking at her from the hotel room. He finally went down to talk to her. Rachel's dad arranged for the glee club to stay in suits.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass to you. You really are as good as Rachel." Jesse spoke.

The moon light was hitting the water beautifully. Lia felt like she was five years old again. Spending a day at the beach in L.A with mommy, while daddy took pictures.

"Your arrogant Jesse, you don't care about how people feel. You shut out your emotions towards other people. In a way your like Rachel before she met Finn. All she wanted was to be famous. Yes that may have gotten you far, but what's the point of getting far if no one wants to be near you?" Lia spoke. "Try changing."

"I fell in love with Rachel." Jesse explained "She's so talented and Finn goes off and gets her pregnant."

"First off you were using her and second, don't talk to me about my brother and sister. All you want is fame dude." Lia said annoyed "Did you want to talk to me other then my siblings?"

"No I just came to apologize and to say I'm sorry about your parents." Jesse said as he walked away.

"Thanks Jesse." Lia said. She turned her attention back to the water.

Back in the hotel room Finn and Rachel were watching Lia from their room.

"He walked away. I'm surprised he didn't try to kiss her" Rachel said in an amazed tone.

"That's my sister out there." Finn smiled. Rachel took Finn's hands.

"Everyone is out celebrating and we have the room to ourselves. The doctor did say that having sex may help induce labor." Rachel said in a sexy tone as she began to lift Finn's shirt.

"Are you sure Rachel. I don't want to hurt her." Finn said with an uncertain tone.

"Its either now or not for two months while I heal. Make your pick Hudson." Rachel said.

"I choose now." Finn said as he kissed his wife. "Pregnancy sex is way better. Thank you hormones."

"I know it is baby." Rachel smiled as she continued to kiss Finn….

Almost two hours later Rachel was laying on Finn's chest. His hands were on her breast and touching her belly. He could feel the baby kicking.

"I can feel her kicking." Finn said in shock. He sat up, lifting the blanket of Rachel so he had a good view of his wife. "Hay there Athena, its daddy. I want to let you know how much I love you." His hands were on the spot where she was kicking.

"She likes the sound of your voice Finn. She always kicks more when you talk." Rachel smiled.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl." Finn smiled.

"She sure is." Rachel said as she started to kiss Finn again.

"How many time do we have to do this to get her to arrive quicker?"

"I don't know, lets find out." Rachel smiled.

The glee club enjoyed the rest of their trip on Florida in great celebration.

The next week came around. Lia began to dress better, and wore make up. Everyone looked her way. She allowed herself to be pretty. She was becoming the new queen bee. Kurt ran into the choir room.

"Jules we gotta go. Rachel went into labor late last night. The baby is on its way." Kurt said taking Lia by the hand.

"Good Luck." Everyone said yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Kurt drove to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"We're looking for Rachel Hudson." Kurt said to front nurse breathless.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm her sister and this is her brother in-law." Lia smiled back.

"She's in delivery room 1." The nurse smiled.

Lia and Kurt walked into the room where Finn and Rachel.

"Hay guys how are you doing." Lia said as she hugged Finn.

"Tired, Rachel is almost ready to push." Finn smiled "I'm gunna be a dad soon."

"My contractions started at 12am in the morning, but I didn't to wake anybody until I was ready to push." Rachel smiled.

"Dang I'd hate to be you." Kurt said sarcastically.

"You don't want to be trust me." Lia said wide eyes. "We'll be outside. We'll give you privacy." Lia said as she walked over to Rachel giving her a hug.

"No please stay. We want you to be the godparents." Rachel smiled weakly. Lia turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Me?" Lia questioned.

"Yes you, we couldn't have it any other way." Rachel smiled. Lia looked at Rachel.

"I'll be the best godmother ever." Lia replied in a low voice.

"I know you will." Rachel smiled.

Being there at that moment brought back memories for Lia. Kurt put his arms around her.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Finn asked softly.

"I was alone when I went through this. My boyfriend was dying, and everyone looked at me with distain." Lia said with tears in her eyes, "But I cant run forever." Lia allowed Kurt to hug her. "Lets do this people. We got a baby to bring into this world. I want a healthy niece Rachel." she wiped her tears away.

The doctor came in, he help position Rachel for delivery. Lia and Kurt stayed by Rachel's head so they didn't see anything. Rachel was ready to push.

"Come one Rachel push." Finn said holding his wife's hand. He stood up so he could see everything "You can do this."

"Breath Rachel, push this kid out of you." Lia said patting Rachel's head with a cold towel. Rachel pushed as loud as she could.

"It hurts." Rachel cried. "Finn make it stop." Finn hugged his wife.

"Hay its going to be okay. It will be worth it when we meet her." Finn smiled. "Come one babe, push."

"Juliana how you did this at fourteen years old I will never understand." Rachel screamed.

"Its worth it, but you have a family to support you." Lia smiled. "Now push Rachel."

"How you woman do this I'll never understand. Cant imagine what it looks like." Kurt said. Rachel continued to push and scream.

"You don't get to see, but trust me you don't want to see what I'm seeing." Finn said as he looked down. Lia smacked Finn's head.

"Not the time to be funny dude." Lia said sternly.

"I see her head." Finn said looking down. He already had tears in his eyes.

At a moment of distraction they all herd a cry. Finn looked down to see the doctor pulling out the baby's body out of Rachel's. He gazed at the little person that just came out of his wife's body. He allowed tears to fill his eyes.

"Would you like to cut the cord dad?" The doctor said sweetly.

"She's mine, that girl is mine." Finn cried as he took scissor's and cut the cord. The doctor laid the baby on top of Rachel's tummy.

"There you go Mrs. Hudson one healthy baby girl." the doctor said happily. Rachel and Finn were both in tear. Lia looked at how happy her siblings were. She too let tears fill her eyes. Kurt hugged her tightly.

"A mother never gets over this. Giving him up was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Lia sobbed. "He has a better life. He's happy."

Flashback

"Juliana would you like to hold him?" a nurse asked as she held the infant. Lia sobbed.

"I cant, If I see him I wont be able to let him go." Lia cried. "I cant do this."

"Look at him Juliana. He's beautiful, just look at him." The nurse said. Lia looked at her son for a moment. She didn't have the strength to hold him.

"14 year olds shouldn't be having baby's. I cant do this. I'm just a kid." Lia said as she turned away from the infant.

"The family is ready to see him. Are you sure you don't want to hold him?" The nurse asked once again.

The adoptive parents Clair and Jason walked into the room.

"No I cant." Lia replied. The family walked into find Lia in tears.

"Juliana, you should get to hold him." Clair said as she sat next to Lia. "Hold him. Bring him over here."

The nurse brought the baby over to Lia. With tears in her eyes Lia held her son for the first time. The nurse left the room, giving the adoptive parents privacy with Lia and the baby.

"What do you want to name him?" Clair asked with a kind smile.

"I cant." Lia sobbed.

"Yes you can. Give your baby a name." she said with a sweet smile.

"Marcus." Lia sobbed looking at he baby. "I don't want my story to scar him. Please don't tell him about me."

"No Juliana, he should know that his mother was a strong woman that loved him enough to give him a better life." the Jason finally spoke. "He always be your son."

"He's right. Your giving him a better life. He should know what an amazing person you are. When your ready you can see him when ever you want. We want you to be involved in his life. In the mean time, we'll send you pictures and letters." Clair smiled.

"Thank you." Lia smiled with tears in her eyes.

End of flashback.

Rachel held her baby happily. "Well hello there little girl. You are so beautiful." Rachel said to the infant.

"She's beautiful Rachel." Lia smiled. A nurse came to take the baby so she could clean her off. "How are you feeling daddy?"

"I made her.…I made her. She's my baby." Finn said with tears in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss Rachel "What an amazing gift Rachel, thank you." Finn allowed the tears to flow. Finn had never been so emotional, until now. The nurse brought the baby back to them. Finn took his baby in his arms. He never thought he could ever love someone this much this quickly.

Lia and Kurt walked out quietly without saying a word. They wanted to give the new parents a chance to know their baby.

Finn stood there looking at his baby girl. "You look just like you mommy." he put the baby closer so Rachel could look at her. "Sorry Rachel I don't mean to hog her."

"Its okay Finn." Rachel gleamed at her husband. Finn couldn't take his eyes off his new little girl.

"I cant wait to watch you grow up. I wish your grandpa could have meet you." Finn said sadly.

"I'm sure he would be proud of the person you've become' Rachel smiled.

"Do you have a name for her Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?" The nurse asked.

"Athena Elizabeth Lorwen Hudson." Finn replied as he gave Rachel the baby. Finn untied Rachel's hospital gown from the top shoulder so she could breast feed their baby.

"7lbs 5oz, 22 inch long." The nurse said "Born May 17, 2012 at 9:15 am. Congratulations"

"She's perfect." Rachel looked down at her baby feeding.

The nurse walked out of the room giving the new parents time alone. Finn smiled as he watched his new baby.

"I cant wait to take you home." Rachel said softly to her baby. "I love you so much."

Rachel finished feeding her baby. Finn took Athena from Rachel to burp her.

"Get some sleep babe. You've had a long day." Finn said kissing his wife.

"I cant take my eyes off her." Rachel said in a soft voice.

"I got her, you get some sleep so you can hold her when you've rested."

Rachel nodded and lay back to get some sleep.

"Hello beautiful baby girl. I'm your daddy. I promise to protect you, from heartbreaks, from getting hurt. I promise I'll always be here for you. Even when the world lets you down I will always stand by you." Finn whispered to his daughter "I love you so much, nothing you do will ever make me love you less."

The baby smiled at him. More tears fell from Finn's eyes. "I love you so much my little Athena."

Rachel smiled. She wasn't fully asleep. She heard Finn taking to their new daughter. About two hours later Lia opened the door slightly.

"Finn the glee club and our parents are here." Lia smiled with sad eyes. The baby smiled at Finn. At two only hours old she knew who her daddy was.

"Be right there." Finn said happily. "She smiled at me."

"She knows daddy loves her." Lia smiled.

Finn followed Lia out to where the glee club is. Carole was the first to approach Finn. She took the new baby from Finn.

"I'm a grandma." Carole smiled with tears.

"Yes you are mom. We named Her name Athena Elizabeth Lorwen Hudson." Finn smiled.

Finn said looking at his daughter in his moms arms. Puck was the first to approach him.

"Dude she's beautiful. She kinda looks like Berry." Puck smiled as he looked at the baby.

"I agree. She dose look like Rachel." Finn smiled proudly. Lia was holding Alexandra.

"That's your niece" Lia whispered. The baby giggled. Alexandra was now three months old and very cute.

"Finn she dose look like Rachel." Carole smiled sweetly. She handed the baby to Mr. Shue

"How dose it feel to be a father?" Mr. Schue asked.

"A little weird. I'm really emotional, and my brain is going into overload. I cried like three times after I saw her." Finn said with tears in his eyes. "See I'm starting to cry again."

"Its just you fatherly instincts….She's beautiful Finn…..You are going to make a great dad." Mr. Schue smiled at the infant. Jesse stood with his arms crossed. Finn walked over to him.

"What you got something to say?" Finn asked.

"I loved Rachel, but it seems I was no match for you. I'm letting go Finn."

"Finally, thank you." Finn smiled.

"How's Rachel doing?" Burt asked.

"She's fine, really tired." Finn smiled.

"So why the goddess of wisdom?" Tina asked.

"Because of Juliana. She's wise and caring. I wanted my daughter to have a meaningful name. Upside is that no one else will have that name. She'll stand out from the crowd just like her mom." Finn smiled at Lia.

"Its perfect." Burt smiled. "Its my turn to hold her." Burt said taking the baby from Mr. Shue.

"What you and Rachel planning on doing about graduation?" Mr. Shue asked.

"We'll be there. Besides Lia can bring Rachel's assignments." Finn said looking at Lia.

"Anything I can do to help." Lia smiled kissing Alexandra. Athena began to cry. Finn quickly took the baby from Burt.

"I'd better take her to Rachel." Finn said diapering. Finn came back in a matter of moments. "She's ready for you guys to see her."

The glee club walked into Rachel's room. They all hugged her one by one.

"Hay baby momma. How dose it feel being a mom?" Mercedes asked washing her hands.

"I'm all gushy." Rachel smiled. She handed the baby to the her.

The glee club got to know Athena that day. As the afternoon went by quickly. They all went home one by one.

"We're gunna take off." Lia said in a soft voice. She walked over to kiss Athena.

"You haven't held her yet." Finn said. Lia gently picked up the baby from the small bed next to Rachel.

"I will be the best aunt ever." Lia whispered to the baby. "I'm sorry I haven't held you yet. I thought I was ready to put my past behind me, I guess its not as easy as people think it is." tears were in her eyes. "Its time to face it."

Lia handed the baby to Finn carefully. "I'm going back into the gym as off tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked. He looked down at Athena "Is aunty Juliana ready to be a gymnast again after all these year?"

"Yes she is, and she's also going to contact Marcus family. I'm ready to be part of his life. I was to hurt before. I'm ready to get to know my son." Lia smiled. Rachel stretched out her arms towards Lia.

"I am so proud of you Juliana." Rachel said softly.

"Thanks Rachel."

"See you guys tomorrow." Kurt said saying his goodbyes to the family. "Did you mean what you said in there?" he said as soon as they left the room.

"I cant have a new life without putting my past behind me. So yeah I do mean it. Will you go with me?"

"I will go with you where ever you need me." Kurt smiled.

Later that night Finn started through the window of the nursery looking at Athena sleep. He looked at the gorgeous little girl asleep.

"Which ones yours?" A man about 21 years of age asked kindly, the man was wearing an army uniform.

"The one with the purple hat. Athena Hudson." Finn whispered proudly. "Which ones yours?"

"She's beautiful. My son was discharged a while ago. I just came to give my blessing to the other newborns. Did you ever ask for a son?"

"No, I'm glad I have a little girl. She brings out my soft side. I can have more kids later, but for now she's more than enough." Finn smiled. "Its weird, before I got married and had her I was very careless. Now she's here all I want for her is to be happy and safe."

"I don't think I've ever met a young dad so proud of his family." The man smiled.

"My girls are my pride and joy. My two little sisters, my mom, my wife and now her. What more could I want in life?" He smiled as he watched Athena.

"Wow it looks like your surrounded by woman everywhere." The man smiled.

"I have my brother, step dad and my guy friends. Its different when a guy is around girls."

"Your daughter is going to have an amazing father. I can see that you adore her."

"More than this world. I'm so in love with my wife. Even more now that she gave me my little girl. That girl there was made with love. I don't regret starting life young. I know that soon enough I'm going to see my wife on Broadway, she'll have her dreams and I'll have my dreams."

"What are your dreams?"

"To be the best man I can be for my family. I want nothing more than to give my family love. That's my dream. What more could a guy ask for?"

"Your wife is lucky to have you. I give your daughter my blessing. She's heaven sent." The man said walking away. Finn looked over to man smiling at him with pride. Finn felt something strange in his heart. The man disappeared. It took him a moment to realize who the man was.

"It was nice meeting you dad and thanks for your blessing." Finn said with tears in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I'm posting the final two chapters the same day so I could finish working on my next finchel story. Thank you for your kind comments throughout this story. I hope you enjoy the next story just as much you enjoyed this one.

Chapter 13.

Rachel was released from the hospital the very next day. The doctor said she was healing perfectly. Athena was completely healthy. Finn of course was so happy to have his girls home. Rachel's dads had come home from a business trip just so they could meet their new granddaughter.

"She's beautiful Rachel." Hiram said holding his granddaughter. They all sat in the living room.

"She looks like you Rachel." Liam said as he looked at the newborn.

"Lets see who she'll look like when she gets older." Finn smiled. "I hope she continues to look like Rachel"

"She is going to be something even if she starts to look like you Finn. This little girl is special. Speaking of girls. Juliana tells me she was planning on getting to know her boy. How's that going for her? " Liam said kissing the baby's head.

"She called me this morning telling me that the boys parents are thrilled to have her around. I know its going tough on her." Finn smiled.

"It always is." Hiram smiled. "I'm glad to see that girl blooming into a butterfly. All thanks to Finn."

"I told you Finn was something special daddy." Rachel smiled in a tired tone.

"That you were princess." Liam said standing up, kissing Rachel on the top of her head.

"Honey you look tired. Why don't you go take a nap?" Finn said softly to Rachel.

"I'm fine baby." Rachel replied to Finn, she laying her head on the couch. She couldn't keep her eyes off the new little person she brought into the world.

Athena was dressed in a pink skirt with a top that read 'Daddy's little girl' that Finn had gotten her.

"Finn's right honey, you were in labor for almost 10 hours. Go take a nap. She'll be fine." Hiram smiled sweetly.

"If she starts to cry I'll bring her to you." Finn assured her. He stood up to give her a quick kiss. "Go get some sleep baby."

"Just please don't let her cry to long. The doctor said it can cause a hernia if she cries a lot while she still has her umbilical cord attached." Rachel said in a worried tone.

"I promise to bring her to you the moment she makes a sound." Finn reassured her. He kissed her once again. Rachel gave in and headed up to her room. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Finn sat with Rachel's dads in the living room. He looked at his little girl.

"She really is something isn't she?" Finn smiled.

"Yes she is. This little girl has a full and happy life ahead of her." Liam smiled. "Let me hold the girl Hiram."

He handed off the baby to him carefully. "Finn now that Rachel's asleep I wanted to speak to you about living arrangements." Liam said.

"I can move us to an apartment." Finn replied.

"No, we're not kicking you two out. Hiram and I are going to move to New York within in the next week. I mean we spend so much time out there due to work. I thought it would be nice if just moved there, you and Rachel will be moving there this January. If we're in New York we can baby-sit when you two need an extra hand." Liam explained happily.

"I'm sure Rachel would love that. She's hesitating to leave because of Juliana." Finn said.

"Why doesn't she move with you guys to New. York?" Liam asked.

"Because she want to attend Harvard, and now that she's getting to know Marcus she wants to be near. She's been through so much, and I don't want her to think we abandoned her. To be honest I'm not sure I want to leave her ether." Finn explained.

"What if she visits every other weekend?" Hiram suggested.

"That might help." Finn smiled.

"Finn that girl was given a new life because of you. You should be proud on how you saved her life. I mean she's even starting to call us uncles. You and Rachel did that." Liam smiled.

"She calls you uncle's?" Finn said with light in his eyes. "I'm glad she has a second chance at life."

The baby began to stir from her sleep. Finn took the baby from Hiram immediately. He held her close to his chest. Hiram and Liam smiled at seeing what an amazing father Finn was becoming.

"We should get back to New. York. We're going to say our goodbyes to Rachel." Liam said standing up. Finn kept his eyes on his daughter.

"Your grandparents are going to spoil you." Finn whispered as he kissed his daughter in her tiny forehead. Hiram and Liam came out of Rachel's room quietly.

"Call us if you need anything." Liam smiled. He shook Finn's hands. Hiram gave Finn a hug.

"I will, I'm sure we'll be fine." Finn smiled. Both men left. Athena began to cry. Finn took the baby to Rachel. "Rach." he whispers.

Rachel sat up to and removed her entire top so she could nurse her baby. "No biting mommy to hard Athena. That hurts." Rachel said softly.

"I think she just enjoys feeling mommy's love." Finn said kissing his daughters head. "Rachel I saw my dad at the hospital the day Athena was born."

"Burt stop by, how nice." Rachel smiled as she watched her baby on her breast.

"No Rach, not Burt. I mean MY dad. I know it sounds crazy. I saw him. He was wearing his uniform. He said he went to give his blessings to all the infants. He kept his gaze on Athena. He gave our daughter his blessing." Finn explained. "I know I sound crazy." Rachel stopped him from speaking.

"I believe you Finn. You may have not known him, but he knew you and he loved you. All in all I'm glad your fathers spirit gave our baby his blessing." Rachel smiled. She looked down at Athena. "Your grandpa is watching over you."

The baby Rachel looked opened her eyes for the first time and smiled. Finn let tears flow down his face.

"She feels him." Finn smiled with tears in his eyes. "Thanks dad for watching over my baby."

Finn smiled at his family. Who would have ever thought Finn Hudson would be married at 17 with a child by 18. His life wasn't what he expected. Everything changed the moment he fell in love with Rachel Berry. Everything changed when he met Juliana Rose Rivers Hummel. A troubled teen helped him be a better daddy.

Finn and Rachel herd the front door open. "I think its Kurt." Finn said.

Rachel smiled. She put the baby over her shoulder and patted her bottom softly. Finn went down stairs to see Lia walking through the door. She had tears in her eyes.

"Juliana what happened?" Finn asked as he hugged her. Lia sobbed in Finn's arms.

"He has the cancer gene. My son has cancer." Lia sobbed heavily. Finn hugged her close. He pulled her our of his arms and looked at her in her eyes.

"If he really is a son of Juliana Hummel then he will fight this and live a long life. You were a fighter, so will he." Finn said in a sincere voice. He knew this was to painful for her.

"His parents told me was just recently diagnosed. Its leukemia Finn. He's so weak." Lia cried. "I'm sorry I dropped this on you, I know you just became a dad yesterday. Mom, dad are with Kurt and Alexandra somewhere, and I didn't know who else to talk to."

"Its okay Juliana. He's going to fight this." Finn said. He didn't know what to tell her to make her feel better.

"Why dose this happening to me Finn. I've changed, I'm not lying or steeling anymore?"

"He's a fighter Jules. He'll make it through." Finn spoke softly.

He hugged her until she calmed down. "Did you get the chance to meet him?"

Lia smiled. "I told him he came from my belly, and that he was living with his family because I couldn't give him all that he has. He hugged with a smile and asked if I could visit more often. He wanted me. My little boys doesn't even know me, but he still loves me." Lia smiled with tears in her eyes. Finn smiled and hugged her.

"He knows his mom did the right thing for him. He knows you love him and if you stay by his side when he's older he'll know that you are a fighter."

Lia cleaned off her tears.

"You're a great brother Finn." she smiled. Finn smiled back.

"Why don't you crash here the night?"

"I cant, Kurt's going to teach me how to drive before and after school. Thanks for being here."

"I'm your brother, that's my job." Finn smiled as he kissed Lia's forehead. "How did you get here?"

"Marcus parents dropped me off." Lia explained.

"Well then stay here until I can have Kurt or mom pick you up." Finn smiled. Lia nodded and laid on the couch.

"So how's your first 24 hours of daddy duty?"

"Its great. Athena opened her eyes right before you got here and she smiled at Rachel." Finn smiled with pride.

"Well duh what did you expect. You and Rachel are crazy for each other of course your daughter would be a happy baby. That kid is going to be very giggly when she gets older." Lia smiled. Rachel came downstairs with Athena.

"Look whose here Athena. Its your Auntie Jules." Rachel smiled handing the baby to Lia.

"Rachel this girl looks like you. I cant get over the likeness." Lia smiled at the newborn.

"I'm glad you think so. My kid is going to have big personality when she gets older." Rachel smiled. The baby to stir "I should feed her again and get her to bed."

Lia kissed the infant softly. "Night sweetie." She let Rachel take the infant.

"I'll call mom let her know you're here. You get some sleep." Finn smiled. Lia laid on the couch. Allowing sleep to over come. Finn walked out of the living room after putting a blanket on his sister.

"What was Jules upset about?" Rachel asked from the bed. Athena was attached to Rachel's breast.

"She found out that Marcus has her boyfriends cancer gene, and now he has leukemia. She's freaked out Rachel. Worst part is that Marcus wants to know her." Finn explained sadly.

"I thought now that your parents adopted her she would finally be at peace." Rachel said sadly.

"So did I babe." Finn walked over to kiss Rachel. "What ever happens from here on out, we stick together as a family. I love Jules like my won flesh and blood. We lean on each other."

"Always Finn." Rachel said kissing Finn back.

Rachel fell asleep with Athena on top of her belly. Finn smiled at his wife and child. He carefully took the baby in his arms.

"Do you know you are daddy's pride and joy little girl? Yes you are. That's because I love your mommy with all my heart. I want you to grow up healthy and live a long time. My little princess." he began whispered. He stood there silently before he began to sing to his baby.

"_Oh, why you look so sad? _

_Tears are in your eyes _

_Come on and come to me now _

_Don't be ashamed to cry _

_Let me see you through _

_'cause I've seen the dark side too _

_When the night falls on you _

_You don't know what to do _

_Nothing you confess _

_Could make me love you less _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_So if you're mad, get mad _

_Don't hold it all inside _

_Come on and talk to me now _

_Hey, what you got to hide? _

_I get angry too _

_Well I'm a lot like you _

_When you're standing at the crossroads _

_Don't know which path to choose _

_Let me come along _

_'cause even if you're wrong _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Take me in into your darkest hour _

_And I'll never desert you _

_I'll stand by you _

_And when... _

_When the night falls on you, baby _

_You're feeling all alone _

_You won't be on your own _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Take me in, into your darkest hour _

_And I'll never desert you _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_and I'll never desert you _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you._

'I will always stand by you little girl. Even if you feel like you can't face me. Even when life fails you I will be here to hold you when you cry. I will love you no matter what Athena. When the day comes when your ready to fly from home, know that I will be waiting for you with open arms. I love you." Finn said as he kissed his daughters tiny head.

Rachel smiled to see her husband having a tender moment with their daughter.

"I knew you would be an amazing dad." Rachel whispered.

"Oh hay babe I didn't realized you were up." Finn said as he sat on the side of the bed with the baby in his arms.

"Its okay Finn. I love seeing you with her."

"I love her just as much as I love you." Finn carefully leaned in to kiss Rachel. "Lia once told me some of the kids she met over the years told her that their parents didn't want them, and I don't mean that they couldn't take care of them like her but literally didn't want them. How can any parent look at the child they brought into the world and not love them."

"I cant imagine living life without being loved." Rachel said as she touched her baby's hand carefully.

Finn handed the baby to Rachel when he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Kurt.

-Is Jules at your place?' -K

-Yeah, she's asleep on the couch. Do U just want 2 drop off a change of clothes 4 her or R U picking her up? -F

-Picking her up- K.

Within half an hour Kurt walked through the door.

"Dude I thought you were suppose to go with her to meet Marcus?" Finn whispered.

"I dropped her off. She needed time with her son alone. Why do you ask?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Marcus has Leukemia. She's scared out her mind. It took me almost an hour to calm her down." Finn said.

"Damn I knew I should have stayed with her." Kurt looked over at Lia asleep on the couch. She had tears in her eyes.

"Where is mom and Burt?"

"Alexandra needed her shots." Kurt replied he looked at Lia. "She cant go through this. She's still healing after 10 years."

"She'll be strong. She's a Hummel remember." Finn smiled. Kurt smiled at his sister.

"She is a Hummel." Kurt smiled. "Leave her here the night. I'll take her driving after school." Kurt said kissed Lia on the side of her head before he left. Finn kissed Lia goodnight and went to join his wife and child. He laid on the bed next to Rachel.

"We can get through anything." Rachel whispered as she looked into Finn's eyes. "We're the Hudson/ Hummel clan. We have each other. Forever.'

"Forever. I don't know what tomorrow holds, but I know it will be a great future" Finn said kissing his wife.

The End.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Epilogue: 9 years later.

Life after Glee:

Over the years Finn and Rachel kept in touch with everyone from Glee club. They wanted to be one large family. Kurt and Blain adopted newborn infants from foster care, a little boy Spencer and little girl Kelly five years after graduation. Puck and Lauren had gotten married in 2015 and weren't quit ready to be parents. Quinn moved to L.A where she met a great guy and got married shortly after.

Athena was 9 now years old. She looked so much like Rachel, from her smile to her chocolate colored hair, she had Finn's eyes and nose. The only difference with Athena and Rachel was their personality. Athena was selfless, caring, and always wanted to help anyone that looked like they were in need. She enjoyed sharing her talent with others around her.

Rachel taught her daughter to sing as a baby, Athena dance ballet and did gymnastics to keep her grounded from fame. Her voice could capture anyone's attention. She was becoming was everything Rachel and Finn hoped for. Athena landed her first Broadway show for 'Annie' at only 7 years old.

The Hudson bond was unbreakable.

Athena stood on stage singing her final notes for the new show that Rachel had written.

"Baby you did great." Rachel said as she got closer to hug her little girl. "Daddy is going to be very happy to watch you perform tomorrow night."

Athena smiled back at her mom. She had her dad wrapped around her fingers like the daddy's girl she was.

"When do we meet up with him mom?" Athena asked sweetly with excitement. Rachel helped her put on a sweat suit over her dance wear.

"He should be meeting us here with your brother at any moment." Rachel smiled. Not long after Rachel finished her sentence a little boy about four years old ran through the doors.

"Mommy, mommy I made the team." Little Christopher smiled running into his mothers arms. He was wearing football gear.

"Football honey? You couldn't have him play a safer sport?" Rachel said looking up at her husband.

"His choice. That's all on him." Finn defended himself by pointing at the boy. Chris walked over to stand next to Finn.

"Daddy said football players don't take shi…" he began to say but Finn covered his mouth before he could finish his word.

"Your teaching a four year old to swear Finn!" Rachel said raising her tone.

"He must have heard me talking to Puck on the phone." Finn replied innocently.

"Yeah sure blame Noah for your language around the kids." Rachel said looking into Finn's eyes.

"So it slipped out. It wont happen again Rach."

"Daddy's busted." Chris said to Athena. She smiled at her little brother.

Rachel looked at her son. "Chris don't repeat those words daddy says because those are words for adults. Never repeat anything your uncle Puck say's ether." she smiled at him.

"Sorry mommy." Chris said lowering his head. He turned to Finn "Daddy watch your langue like mommy said."

"I will buddy." Finn smiled touching his sons head.

Rachel smiled nodding her head back and forth. Athena lifted her arms so Finn could hold her.

"Daddy I cant wait for you to hear me sing tomorrow night." Athena smiled. Finn held his daughter close. Finn looked at the necklace he had gotten her when she won her first gymnastics competition. It was a short chain with a rose that said 'Loved' in cursive.

"I will be your number one fan baby girl." Finn smiled at his little girl. "Don't forget I love you." he touching the necklace.

"I love you too daddy." Athena said kissing Finn's cheek.

Athena was growing up a daddy's girl. She was always with Finn. Athena always bragged to her friends about how cool her daddy is. It was always daddy this, daddy that, daddy took me to this place. On some occasions she spoke about Rachel as well, but it was always moms the best singer around, mom taught me to dance. It made Rachel happy knowing that Athena spoke so highly of her parents.

"Is Auntie Jules gunna come?" Athena asked eagerly.

"I don't know, we'll find out later on." Finn replied by kissing her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where is Juliana anyway?" Rachel asked. "I spoke to her this morning, but she didn't give me any details as to what she was up to."

"It's a surprise." Chris replied happily.

"Do you know something buddy?" Finn asked his son.

"Yup, but Jules said not to tell you." Little Chris replied innocently.

After Marcus was diagnosed with Leukemia Lia spent every weekend with him. She made herself available for bone marrow transfusions. She had been accepted into Harvard medical school under a gymnastic scholarship later that year. Cancer became her major. Over the past 9 years had become a drag for Lia. Marcus went into remission two years after being diagnosed. But relapsed three years later.

Lia ended up graduating with honors from Harvard and became a very successful oncologist. She had her survival rates at 80%. She even opened a cancer clique just outside of Manhattan. People came to see her from all over the world. It made her happy knowing she was helping people live. Lia made a nice living as a doctor. She had a very nice apartment near Finn and Rachel.

"Mom are we going to tell Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel?" 12 year old Marcus asked Juliana from the couch.

Marcus alternated homes. Some days he would stay with Juliana and other days he would stay with his adoptive parents. His parents liked the idea of raising their younger daughter in New. York. They knew she had a better chance of a future in the city

"I told Chris. I'm sure he'll say something to them." Lia smirked at her son.

"Oh perfect. Tell a four year old. Can I please call them and tell them?" Marcus begged.

"We are going to tell them tomorrow night at Athena's show." Lia smirked.

"Fine, if you don't tell them I will." Marcus smiled. Juliana threw a pillow at her son. "Mom!" he laughed. Lia laughed with him.

Marcus liked the fact the his biological mom wasn't always serious and hardcore. She knew how to have fun around him. He loved his mom. He understood why his mom did what she did for him and he was thankful everyday. He never held that against her. He had become part of a large united family that he loved.

Fours years after moving to New. York, Finn and Rachel graduated from Juilliard with honors. They both landed many roles on Broadway. They always took Athena to the shows so that music could become part of her. Four years after Athena was born they welcomed Christopher Jeremiah Poseidon Hudson. Both Finn and Rachel like the idea that both of their children had Hebrew and Greek names.

Over the years Hiram and Liam helped Finn and Rachel with both kids while they kick started their life. The family loved knowing that performing became part of their everyday lives. Both Finn and Rachel won many Tony awards over the years for their performances in shows such as 'Spring awaking', 'Grease' and 'Phantom' and many more.

Rachel loved Broadway so much as was inspired by Lia that she opened her own theater to give new talent a chance to shine. She even had managers and agents come to the shows in hopes to have her new performers seen by big people in the industry. Broadway had become a family thing. Kurt and Blain helped Rachel with the production.

Finn finished putting on a suit for his wife and daughters show in their home. Little Chris walked into his parents bedroom with a tie in his small hand. "Daddy I still cant tie this." Chris said in frustration.

Finn laughed at how cute his son was. Chris was Finn's replica. He looked like Finn from head to toe. He even had Finn's sense of humor.

He helped kneeled down to help his son tie his tie.

"There you go buddy." Finn smiled as he finished with the tie. "So what did you Auntie Jules tell you?"

"Sorry daddy, Auntie trusted me with a big secret. We should go before we're late to mommy's and Athena's show."

"That cant be my kid." Finn laughed. His son knew how to keep a secret.

He met up his family as well as, Puck, Loren, Quinn and her Husband at the theater.

"Uncle Puck." Chris said walking towards Puck.

"What's up my little man?" Puck said picking up the boy.

"Daddy got in trouble by mommy yesterday. She said you have bad language." Chris said innocently.

"Let me guess, you said football players don't take shit from anyone right?" Puck asked.

"Sure did." Chris smiled.

"Lets not repeat that." Finn said turning to Puck "Rachel nearly had a heart attack."

"Can do." Puck smiled.

"Finn." Alexandra smiled as she jumped into Finn's arms.

"Hay squirt, did you miss me?" He smiled at his sister.

"I sure did. You have to come to Lima more often.' Alexandra smiled.

"We come home every other weekend squirt." Finn smiled kissing his sister on the cheek.

"Its not enough time with my big brother." Alexandra replied sadly.

"How about you come stay with Rachel and I this summer?" Finn asked as he held his sister close.

"Really? Can I mom?" Alexandra smiled turning to Carole.

"I don't see why not." Carole smiled. She quickly hugged Finn.

"Yes." Alexandra smiled. Finn put her down, Chris was talking to Kurt. Just then Lia and Marcus walked through the doors.

"Finally you're here. Where have you been?" Finn asked as he hugged his sister.

"We can talk about it after the show.' Lia smiled. Marcus turned to Chris, signaling him to be quiet.

"Did you see what your kid just did? he told my son to be quiet." Finn asked as he turned to Lia.

"I saw." Lia laughed as she turned her attention to Alexandra. "So when you gunna come stay with me little missy?"

"Mom says your too busy." Alexandra replied innocently. Lia looked over at Carole.

"Seriously mom?" Lia asked.

"Jules you're a doctor. You have responsibilities honey." Carole replied with a smile.

"I am a doctor, but you know I always have time for family, especially for my favorite little sister." Lia replied kissing the chide on the cheek.

"I'm your only little sister Jules." Alexandra smiled.

"So did the dance competition go?" Lia asked with a smile on her face.

"I won second place in the city cup." Alexandra said proudly.

"I'm proud of you." Lia smiled at the little girl.

Lia put her sister down and walked over to her mom.

"Mom do you think its right to have the children so involved in the Arts, I worry about them?" Lia asked. Looking at the children.

"Honey you know we let them chose the path they want. Look at Chris." Carole replied. Chris wasn't too crazy about the Arts, but he loved sports. "We couldn't keep that kid of the field if his life depended on it."

"True, well in that case I wont complain." Lia smiled. "And mom I know I'm a doctor on a mission but you really give me credit. I take time away from my practice to be with my family."

"Honey you are one of the youngest oncologist to be recorded in years. I want you to see that." Carole explained.

"I do see that mom. Not a lot of 25 year olds can say they own their very own clinics in New. York city. I want you to let me spend more time with my little sister."

"I'm sorry I'm just so proud of you. When you came to us you were so broken and now you're a doctor." Carole said with tears in her eyes. Lia hugged her.

"You're a great mom. And thank you for being proud." Lia replied happily. "So you'll let Alexandra spend more time with me?

"You can pick her up as often as you like."

"Think of it this way mom. If she see so many people fighting to breath it'll give her a massive appreciation for life."

"Good point." Carole said

"Awesome." Alexandra smiled.

"I'm still jealous that you skipped college and got to go straight to medical school." Puck replied.

"You wish you were me." Lia said making a face to Puck.

"Remind me how you did that again?" Finn asked.

"High score on my placement test." Lia replied "I tested so high the professors at Harvard said I could go directly into medicine."

Before the conversation continued the lights in the theater began to flicker.

"Show time." Marcus said. They walked into the theater to watch the show. They watched the new performers sing and dance to play that Rachel wrote.

"Damn your wife is a good writer." Lia whispered.

"That's why she's my wife.' Finn smiled proudly. They watched as Athena sang and danced.

"Wow that little girl is very talented. I can assume her parents are proud." A woman whispered to Finn.

"She's my daughter and yes my wife and I are very proud. She's the owner of this theater." Finn smiled. The woman took a good look at Finn. She was shocked when she realized who he was.

"Your Finn Hudson. Six time Tony award winner along side Rachel….Hudson." The woman said in shock.

"Indeed I am." Finn said shaking the woman's hand.

"My daughter admires your wife. She says she wants to be just like her when she gets older."

Finn took out a business card out of his wallet and handed it to her "My wife has open auditions on weekends. Bring your daughter. I'm sure she'll find her place." Finn smiled.

"Thank you." The woman smiled.

"Rachel loves seeing new faces of all ages so it's no problem." Finn smiled as he turned his attention to the show.

"You look young." The woman replied. Finn smiled sweetly.

"I got married at seventeen years old, had my daughter by 18. Been married almost 10 years, and I'm still very much in love with my wife." Finn smiled sweetly. "Let your daugter that if she waits for the right person, she'll have an amazing life."

"Young love really can last." The woman smiled.

When the show ended the rest of the family met at a private restaurant.

"So Jules, tells us what you've been hiding already?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Yeah seriously. You and Marcus have been acting weird the last few days." Kurt replied. He had his son in his lap. While Blain held their daughter.

"I'm cancer free. I hit the five year mark." Marcus smiled.

"That's wonderful news." Rachel smiled and she stood up and hugged him.

Everyone cheered happily. They all hugged. Marcus parents stood up.

"Juliana you gave us a gift 12 years ago, a gift we can never repay you for. Then our son was diagnosed with cancer. If it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have him here. Thank you for being part of his life." tears were in Jason's eyes. He sat down. Marcus stood.

"Mom you gave me a family because you knew you couldn't provide for me as a foster child. I want to let you know that I'm glad you came into my life because I know I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you. I love you mom." Marcus said giving his mom a hug. Lia had tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much son." Lia said kissing her son on the side of the head. The family smiled at them and cheered. Chris ran over to Rachel sat on her lap.

"See I said it was a surprise." Chris smiled. Rachel wrapped her arms around her little boy with a smile on her face.

The family continued their celebration.

Finn looked over to his wife happily. She was more beautiful everyday. The restaurant began to play soft music. Athena walked over to her dad.

"Daddy dance with me." Athena said in a soft voice.

"Anything for my little girl." Finn said as he took his daughters hand and lead her to the dance floor. He picked her up in his arm as the music began to play 'Faithfully'. "Did you know this is your mom and I sang this our sophomore year of high school?

"Mom said something about that."

"I had told her I loved her right before we began to sing. It was the first time I had ever told her that." Finn said to her with a smile on his face.

"Who needs fairytales when I have you and mom to tell me stories." Athena smiled. Rachel looked over to Finn happily.

"I'll tell you more as you get older sweetie." Finn smiled.

"Can you tell me one now?"

"Did I ever tell you that your mom dated Uncle Puck when I was dating your Aunt Quinn?…." He began to tell her.

"I have a feeling Finn's telling her a story of when were in high school." Rachel said to Quinn with a smile on her face.

"You and Finn have the best ones to share." Quinn replied with a smile on her face. Rachel looked down at her son whom had fallen asleep.

"You and I both know that your stories of you and Pucks keep these kids entertained." Rachel laughed softly making sure not to wake up Chris.

"She loves her father so much." Rachel said to Quinn as she watched Finn dance with Athena. She was getting emotional. "Do you know he still sings her 'I'll stand by you' every night while he puts her to bed."

"Really? every night?" Puck asked.

"Finn says he wants to remind her how much he loves her." Rachel smiled. "The other day I heard Athena's friends saying they want to have fairytale lives like Cinderella. She turned to them and "I don't believe in fairytales. I want live like mom and daddy. They love each other and make each other happy. I don't need fantasy because I have reality."

Puck and the rest of the family laughed.

"You and Finn set a good example for her and this little guy." Quinn smiled.

Finn walked back over to where Quinn and Rachel were. Athena went to sit in Lia's lap. Finn reached out his hand towards Rachel.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Hudson." Finn smiled.

"I got him." Quinn said taking Chris from Rachel. As soon as her arms were free she took her husbands hand. They walked over to the dance floor.

"The show was amazing tonight Rachel. I'm so proud of you." Finn said to his wife. He looked at her with so much passion.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show." Rachel said as she leaned up and kissed Finn. Their kisses became hot and heavy. Lia puts Athena on the chair for a moment and walks over to the couple on the dace floor.

"You guys do know there are a children here right?" Lia says. "Keep it in your pants until you guys get home. I'm taking Athena home with me so could have time alone."

"Thanks Jules." Finn smiled. "Wait you said your taking Athena. What about Chris?"

"Kurt and Blain are taking him for the night." Lia says walking away. Rachel smiled at Finn.

"I love how she's helpful like that." Rachel smiled.

"So do I." Finn says as he continues to dance with his wife. "These past nine years have been nothing but a blessing for us. We adopt Jules, Quinn, Puck, Lauren and Blain become part of our family and we have two beautiful children. I don't what more I could ask for."

"Our life is complete." Rachel smiled. The song ended. Finn walked over to Athena.

"Okay baby girl be good for your Auntie." Finn says to his daughter.

"I will daddy." Athena says as she hugs Finn. "Will you pick me up tomorrow?"

"I sure will baby." He says to her as he kisses her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Athena smiled as she walks over to her mom to say goodbye.

"Be good." Rachel says as she holds her daughter.

"Daddy said that too." Athena smiled. Rachel took the pins out of her hair. She touched her daughters hair softly. "I love you mom."

"I love you so much baby." Rachel said holding her daughter. Finn and Rachel said their goodnights to the rest of their family before heading home.

Back at Juliana's apartment Marcus laid on the couch while his mom put Athena in the guest room to settle in for the night. She came out of the room quietly.

"Hay mom can I ask you something?" Marcus asked softly.

"Sure son, anything." Lia said as she sat on the couch.

"We've never talked about this, but why don't you date?" He asked. Lia was caught off guard.

"I haven't really thought about it much." Lia replied in a shocked tone.

"Mom your 25 years old with a twelve year old son and you don't date. I mean you're a doctor."

"I don't know Marcus. I dated a little bit when I was a Harvard, but I guess I've so busy making sure you stay alive that I haven't taken a moment to date and I don't know…" Lia replied and went to the kitchen.

"If your worried about me, don't be. You have every right to be happy. I mean considering how much your life has sucked you deserve to be happy." Marcus smiled.

"How did I end up with such an amazing son." Lia said as she wrapped her son in her arms.

"I'm the one that's lucky to have a great mom." Marcus smiled. "Thanks for everything you've given me."

"A mother would do anything for her child." Lia said kissing the side of her sons head. They smiled at each other.

Back at the Hudson home Rachel and Finn were enjoying some time alone. Rachel laid on Finn's bare chest.

"What story did you tell Athena today?" Rachel asked softly. Finn smiled.

"I told about the when you were dating Puck around the time I was dating Quinn. She says she likes our stories better than the fairytales." Finn replies happily.

"She likes real fairytale stories. Athena's home school teacher told me that our daughter doesn't believe in fairytales. Her teacher said something about putting her in public or private school to give her a bigger imagination. Apparently she's too narrow-minded." Rachel laughed.

"What did you tell her?" Finn asked with laugh.

"I told her that our daughter is just special and she has a right to believe in whatever she chooses to believe in and if she doesn't like the way we raise our children I could always find a different teacher."

"That's my girl." Finn said kissing his wife.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing by keeping them out of school?" Rachel asked. "They have so many activities going on I don't want them to miss out on a normal childhood."

"They have a normal childhood honey. We allow them to be around kids their age. They might grow up a little different because their parents are on Broadway and they have a really big family, but they're normal children. Besides I'm planning to keep Athena out of the film industry as long as possible, not until she's 18 years old. All in all I think we are doing a fine job with them. Those two kids are the most loved children around because their parents love each other with all their hearts." Finn replied proudly. "I love you with all that I am Rachel Barbara Berry Hudson."

"I love you too Finn. I'm glad you picked me."

"No I'm the one that's lucky to have you Mrs. Hudson." Finn kissed Rachel once more.

Rachel looked into Finn's eyes and started kissing him.

"Life is good. I have the hottest wife who happens to be a Tony award winner and owns her own theater and I have to amazing kids that I love. My family is united the way it should be. What more could I want?" Finn said with Rachel in his arms.

"I don't know about you, but I think our life is more that enough. And on the plus side we have a sister that we help save. This is what life should. People that love each other so much that their willing to jump across the ocean to be there." Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Always and forever." Finn said kissing Rachel…

THE END.

Authors note: Thank you to everyone that read this story. I know it wasn't as much finchel as some of you would have liked but I wanted to take a chance with something different. It really means lot to me that so many of you like this story. Look out for my new story coming to you very soon. I've been working on every free moment I have.

Thanks once again.

;-)


End file.
